Child of the Stars
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: Life on a starship is challenging especially when you're married and raising three children while balancing demanding careers. But what's this? Harry's pregnant! Things are about to get interesting for both the crew of the Enterprise and the Grayson-Kirk family as their lives are turned upside down by their newest and most unexpected addition.
1. In the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Preg (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

**_1. In the Beginning_**

"Dad!"

Hadrian Grayson-Kirk neé Black (formerly known as Harry James Potter) glanced up from his paperwork at the sound of his door sliding open and the familiar voice of his eldest son. Theodore "Teddy" Grayson-Kirk held a frustrated look upon his face, his brows furrowed and his lower lip pinned by his teeth. The twelve year old wizard had obviously misplaced something and had come to one of his fathers in hope of locating it. Setting his PADD aside, he questioned, "What do you need Teddy?"

"I can't find my Wards and Runes book and I need it to double check one of my answers for the homework you gave me," Teddy explained running a hand through his hair. Harry frowned tilting his head, "You've checked your room?"

"Yes sir, I've looked everywhere in my room!"

"What about your brothers? Have you asked them if perhaps they borrowed it?"

"I asked Suvaal when he was in his room, but he said he hasn't seen it although he did promise he would look for it. Syvek is with Pop and Father on the Bridge so I can't ask him," Teddy stated. Harry nodded, "Well if you want to keep looking you can, but I think maybe you should take a break. You're obviously frustrated and I don't need you to accidentally blow up something because of your temper."

Teddy frowned more but nodded tugging lightly at his bangs. Harry's features softened as he smiled gently, "Don't worry about it. The book will turn up eventually. Why don't you finish up your online homework, at least you'll be productive."

"Alright."

"Well I need to get back to work, you go along and I'll see you later after shift okay?"

"Yeah sure, thanks Dad," Teddy grinned a little and turned walking out. Harry sighed rubbing his forehead. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to stay sane juggling work and raising three children on a star ship, two of them being Vulcan and one a wizard. Yet he managed it somehow and it became normal for him; another day in his strange and wonderful life.

It seemed like so long ago that he first beamed aboard Star Fleet's finest flag ship with a young Teddy in tow, wondering what life would throw at him. He certainly hadn't expected what came about, definitely not. In reality only five years have passed since Harry became a part of the Enterprise crew and almost three since he married his commanding officers; Captain James T. Grayson-Kirk and Commander Spock Grayson-Kirk.

No one had been surprised by their engagement, merely smiled and cheered as they gave their congratulations. And while it had certainly been a bit of a circus act to tie the knot it was worth it. Jim even said once that he would endure the pandemonium all over again if it meant that he could marry Spock and Harry once more. Harry had told him he was crazy.

But if someone had ever asked him, Harry could honestly admit that his wedding had been one of the happiest days of his life; it was the day he finally gained the family he always wanted. Of course it wasn't all fun and games for their family.

Life aboard a star ship wasn't paradise and certainly had its problems (lack of any real space, lots of chaos and the occasional death threats), but they tried to make the best of it; especially for Teddy and their nine year old twins Suvaal and Syvek.

The boys had been adopted into their family at the beginning of their second contract voyage after a mission took them to New Vulcan. The first time they met, it had been quite a surprise to see them when they had decided to take some time to stop by and visit Spock's father.

According to Sarek, their father had died during the annihilation of Vulcan, leaving his wife and children behind. To make the situation worse, the wife had already been suffering from a new and quite deadly illness that made her weak and bedridden the further it progressed. There was no known cure for it and any development that had been made had been destroyed along with the planet which meant the surviving scientists would have to start from scratch.

As expected it eventually claimed her life and Sarek was given temporary custody of the children since he had been fairly acquainted with both the parents. Being the sneaky Vulcan he was, Sarek mentioned in passing how it would be logical for the trio to adopt the twins much to their surprise and confusion. His argument was that he observed how well behaved Teddy was and concluded that they would be the best choice to provide the children with proper care.

A debate had gone on for nearly an hour as they argued the pros and cons of caring for two more children, especially considering their rather dangerous and time consuming careers. They even slept on it for a day or two before making their decision. Although they hadn't planned on having more kids so early in their marriage, it was circumstances they couldn't ignore. It hit too close to home for each of them; parents lost and never gained back.

When they had agreed to adopt the twins, the paperwork had immediately been put through since the Enterprise would only be docked for a short amount of time and they wanted the process done quickly. Unfortunately nothing ever when smoothly when it came to the trio and there were some tiny hiccups during the process. A few members of the Council weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of letting two humans and a Vulcan/Human hybrid raise two full blooded Vulcan children on a star ship.

It had certainly been rather trying for their nerves and more than once did Jim want to yell a colorful array of curses at them which Harry wouldn't have blamed him for. He had been borderline ready to hex them himself. But eventually Sarek had managed to persuade them somehow and by the end of the mission, their family grew by two more.

"Oh they were so cute when we first brought them aboard," Harry thought smiling fondly at the memory of Suvaal and Syvek gazing around with wide eyes. They hadn't even realized how freely they were projecting their emotions, they had been greatly awed by the Enterprise.

And while their presence was a wonderful welcome to the small family, it became more apparent over time how truly difficult it was to raise the three boys on a star ship. Being the only children on board the Enterprise, they could not socialize with others of their age group besides one another. The twins claimed that playmates were illogical therefore not necessary, yet it was obvious they unconsciously sought attention. It was why they tended to gravitate around Teddy.

Said young wizard didn't mind his little brothers, in fact he adored them and spent as much time as he could with them. But he sometimes liked to talk and interact with kids his own age. Usually it was either Joanna or some of his peers from his online schooling which he kept in contact with through video messages. It wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing. Yet despite the few disadvantages they were happy, content with their lives together and comfortable in their routine.

"Either way, I never thought that I would live past the war let alone be able to have a family," Harry thought as he picked up his PADD again scrolling through it, "So I think it's safe to say that I'm pretty lucky and should be grateful." And he was, Harry couldn't ask for anything more or better than what he had. This happiness he cultivated over the recent years was something he cherished deeply and he would keep it close to him.

"Hey kid," McCoy greeted as he walked into his office.

"Well it seems I'm getting quite a few guests today. To what do I owe the pleasure Leonard?" Harry teased. McCoy snorted shaking his head, "Stop hanging around Jim, he's turning you into a smart ass. As for why I'm here, it's lunch time kid and you need a break before you drive yourself into the ground."

"News flash my good doctor, I was already a smart ass before I met Jim but your suggestion is noted. And don't worry, I was about to take a break to grab a bite so no need to mother hen me. I just need to finish these forms and I'll be good," Harry stated, "Of course if you don't believe me you're more than welcome to join me."

"I'm a doctor, not a baby sitter but unfortunately since neither you nor Jim can seem to take care of yourselves without some help, I'm going to have to make the occasional exception sometimes," McCoy said gruffly although there was amusement in his eyes. Grinning, Harry shook his head and finished up his work knowing that if he didn't hurry, hypos would be brought out soon. How he managed to wind up with such overprotective people in his life, Harry would never know but he didn't mind. They made it worthwhile.

* * *

And so this is the official first chapter of Child of the Stars! It took a while but we finally made it! Yay! Thank you once again for all the support you guys have shown and I really hope you'll love this story as much as Look to the Stars. I will be working my hardest to keep this steady, but with my creativity fluctuating at the moment it'll be difficult. So for now, this will be updated once a week.

You guys know the drill! Review please!

**~Seth**


	2. Domestic Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

_**2. Domestic Life**_

The alarm beeped signaling that it was 7:00 am. Groaning, Harry rolled over and smacked the clock being the one closest to it. Flopping back down onto his pillow, the wizard sighed and rubbed his forehead feeling a faint pounding behind his eyes. Why did it feel like he had just fallen asleep? Harry wasn't sure what it was lately that had him feeling rather drained, but it was annoying. Cracking an eye open to check the clock again, he grumbled in irritation. It really was time to get up and get ready for shift.

"Bollocks," he thought as he moved to sit up, rubbing his neck as he yawned. Next to him he felt Spock stirring. Turning, he reached across the Vulcan and poked at Jim trying to wake him up. The blond could be just as stubborn about sleeping in as Harry was.

"Jim, wake up," he ordered, "It's time to get ready for work."

"Nnn!"

"Don't 'Nnn!" me. Get your butt out of bed before I pour water on you again," Harry threatened as he climbed out of bed, Spock scooting out after him.

"You're evil," Jim groaned turning his head to face his husbands.

"You just figured that out love?"

Sitting up, Jim yawned and ruffled his hair blearing sleepily at the wall. Confident that his captain won't fall back to sleep, Harry turned and walked into the bathroom where Spock already stood washing his face. It took them nearly twenty minutes to prepare for the day as they washed up and dressed. Sometimes it was hard living with two other people in such confined quarters, but they had learned to manage well enough.

Once they were presentable, they left and made their way to the mess hall greeting various other officers. And as usual, the large space was filled with people either preparing for their shifts or just getting off. The chatter was loud but it was commonplace and no longer bothered the trio as they retrieved their meals and moved to sit at a table.

"Sometimes I can't get over how domestic we are," Jim commented as he stabbed some of his eggs with a fork.

"It's a little strange when you think about it, but it doesn't bother me at all," Harry said sipping his juice.

"I too have grown used to our routines, but I suppose there are times when it feels… peculiar."

"More like unbelievable," Jim chuckled, "I tell you, I had never thought in a million years that I would end up married with kids."

"I didn't think I would live past seventeen," Harry remarked nibbling on his toast, "With everything that was happening, I never had the time to seriously think about what I wanted to do with my life once everything was said and done."

"But you did survive," Spock said, "And for that we are grateful."

"Yeah, looks like we were all given second chances in some way," Jim stated smiling, "And we're lucky because of it. We found each other after all."

"This is true," Spock agreed eating a slice of cantaloupe.

"Yeah," Harry murmured smiling faintly. He placed brief kisses upon his husbands' cheeks before he once more focused on his meal.

"Morning!" Teddy chirped a few minutes later as he walked up with his tray of food. Following him were Syvek and Suvaal who nodded in greeting to their parents as they sat on either side of their older brother. They were identical twins, sharing the same black hair and brown eyes which made it difficult for their parents to tell them apart sometimes.

But they had their own individual quirks that helped in separating them and allowing them their own identity. Syvek was blunt, sometimes to the point of being rude and had a sarcastic streak. This amused Jim greatly. Suvaal was rather timid and shy at times, but he was also known to have a dry sense of humor. He was also better at reading people than Syvek.

"Good morning Teddy, Suvaal, Syvek," Harry greeted smiling at them.

"You kiddos sleep fine?" Jim asked drinking his coffee.

"Sleep was satisfactory," Syvek replied.

"Sa-kai was difficult to awaken this morning," Suvaal remarked, "I conclude that he was up at a late hour last night."

"Like father, like son," Harry sighed shaking his head as he cast a glance at Jim. The blond human merely stuck out his tongue and went back to his meal.

"Hey, I had a lot of homework to do," Teddy grumbled poking his young brother in the forehead. Suvaal wrinkled his nose faintly and brushed his hand away. Harry thought it was cute when he did that.

"Perhaps you should begin your homework at an earlier time in the day instead of waiting until a later hour," Spock advised.

"Sa-kai procrastinates," Syvek commented.

"I do not!" the young wizard protested.

"Don't you two start," Harry warned.

"Yes Dad/A'nirih," the pair spoke in union.

"But I agree with Spock, you should probably start your homework early rather than later," Harry said.

Jim nodded, "Yeah kiddo, the earlier you get it done the more time you'll have later to enjoy goofing around."

"Yeah, maybe," Teddy sighed chewing on some bacon.

The rest of the meal was fairly quiet although there was some conversation sprinkled here and there. Several crew members paused at their table to exchange pleasantries and make small talk. But as the hour drew late, the family disposed of their trash and exited the mess hall. Harry smiled at Teddy and patted the twins' heads, "Have a good day you three."

"Have fun!" Jim exclaimed.

"Study hard," Spock said.

"We will," Suvaal replied.

"Later, come on squirts," Teddy grinned leading his brothers away.

"We have cheeky brats," Jim chuckled.

"They take after you," Harry teased.

"Indeed, I believe Jim is a bad influence."

Said captain pouted, "Hey! It's not fair when you two double team me."

"We always double team each other so don't whine," Harry snickered, leaning up to kiss him, "Well I have to go before Leonard has my head."

"And we are needed on the bridge captain," Spock stated slipping into his work mode.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Jim sighed, "Have a good day babe. Come bug us on the bridge if Bones drives you crazy."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry smiled smoothing his hands over Spock's shirt and kissing him briefly, "You both have a good day."

Nodding, Spock turned and walked off with Jim while Harry headed for Sick Bay. And while his day was only starting, Harry was already looking toward the afternoon once he got off shift. He couldn't wait to go home and change into his comfy clothes, settle on the couch with a book and indulge in the presence of his family as they gathered around the living space.

He could see Jim trying to finish up last minute paperwork that he had put off the night before while Spock worked on one of his projects, his eyes focused on his PADD. His sons would be camped around the coffee table their papers, PADDs and books taking up every inch of the space as they studied or helped each other. They might even get lucky and have one of their friends drop in for a visit, just to talk.

"That'll be nice," he thought sighing as he walked into Sick Bay.

"What are you sighing for now?" McCoy barked as he seemed to materialize next to the wizard.

"Nothing, just wishing I could fast forward the day," he replied.

"Don't we all," the Southern doctor snorted, "Well I got some order forms to fill out while you and Chapel prepare the flu vaccinations. Some idiot always has to get sick and bring it aboard."

"Yes sir," Harry teased as he walked off to find his favorite classy nurse. He really hoped the day would pass swiftly, but knowing his luck probably not. Oh well, time to work and hope that McCoy doesn't blow a blood vessel again.

* * *

And another chapter! Happiness all around! Thank you wonderful readers for your lovely reviews and I'm very pleased that you're excited about this sequel. I promise I won't let you down! Or at least I'll try not to, lol! You guys know the routine! Review, review, review!

**~Seth**


	3. Tender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

_**3. Tender**_

"Spock, lets cuddle!"

"Negative Jim, I must review these notes from the science division. They are in the final stages of their experiments with the various Ratarian flora that we obtained. If the experiments are a success, we could have access to new forms of medicine," Spock explained.

"Well that's cool I guess, but can't we cuddle while you look over the notes?"

"Your idea of cuddling is not always innocent Jim."

"Well I can't argue with you there," Jim chuckled smiling. Turning to focus on Harry, he demanded playfully, "Babe, cuddle with me!"

Said wizard looked up from his task, raising an eyebrow, "You're rather needy today Jim."

"Maybe a little. We've all been busy the last week and I just want to spend time with my sexy husbands."

"Well let me finish checking Teddy's homework and then we can cuddle, maybe watch a movie if you want," Harry offered.

"Sure, but we could cuddle now!" the blond chirped scooting closer to Harry.

"In a minute Jim," he chuckled, "I promise, just let me finish this up."

Said captain pouted before a sly grin graced his handsome features. Without warning, he suddenly sprung on the smaller man and plucked him up into his lap. His fingers immediately sought the sensitive skin of his stomach and began to tickle, knowing it was Harry's weakness. The wizard would be laughing in seconds.

"Ow," Harry grunted.

Or not. Immediately stopping, Jim frowned, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no I'm fine."

"Harry, are you harmed?" Spock asked automatically rising from the desk and moving toward his bond mates.

"I'm fine Spock, Jim didn't hurt me," Harry reassured.

"Then why did you yelp like that?" Jim questioned.

"It's nothing, my abdomen has just been rather tender today."

"Explain," Spock demanded.

Harry shrugged, "It's like I said, it's tender. It's not bad, I just probably shouldn't be touched or manhandled is all."

"Is it the organs? Are they acting up?" Jim asked, his blue eyes becoming wide with fear and anxiety. Harry bit his lip and immediately hugged his blond lover, stroking his hair soothingly. Flashes of terror and memories of that day weeks ago fluttered through the bond. Feeling Spock move to settle next to them, Harry kissed Jim's forehead.

"No, that's not it. I'm fine Jim, I've just been having stomach cramps lately from eating certain foods. I figure my tastes are just changing and the cramping is what's making my abdomen tender. It's nothing to worry about, nothing at all."

"Sorry," Jim murmured holding him close, "I know Bones said that you had a clean bill of health and it's been months already, but still."

"I understand, it was just a scare for you. But I really am fine, just a sensitive stomach. It'll probably go away in a week."

"Until then, perhaps it would be wise to take extra care of your activities Harry," Spock advised.

Harry nodded, "I will, don't concern yourself too much."

"It cannot be helped k'diwa, we care for your health and safety."

"I know and I'm happy that you do. But I am a doctor, I know how to take care of myself," he chuckled.

"You kinda sounded like Bones for a minute Harry," Jim joked quietly still holding him.

"Well he is my friend and boss, it shouldn't be surprising."

"True."

Kissing his forehead again, Harry smiled faintly, "How about that movie I promised?"

"Sounds good babe," Jim agreed.

"Perhaps our sons would be willing to join us," Spock commented.

Harry nodded, "That's not a bad idea. Jim, why don't you go gather up the boys while Spock and I finish our work?"

"Alright, I can do that," Jim replied as he set Harry aside and stood. Tossing a wave of his shoulder, he stepped out of their quarters and disappeared down the hall. Sighing, Harry picked up Teddy's scattered work.

"Are you certain you are well?" Spock asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Spock, honestly."

The Vulcan nodded, reaching out and brushing his fingers delicately over Harry's cheek. Said human leaned into his husband's touch closing his eyes and humming softly in contentment. Worry was washed away in a tide of soothing calmness as the bond between them pulsed with love.

"I cherish thee Harry."

"I know, I love you too Spock."

* * *

A new chapter and interesting developments! Or at least they might be, but I think we know what this is leading up to. I don't have much to say only that life is busy right now but then again when isn't it? I hope you enjoyed the chapters and remember! Review, review, review! Because I adore your support and encouragement!

**~Seth**


	4. Examination

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

_**4. Examination**_

"Harry," Jim sighed as concern colored his voice. Said wizard shifted in his seat briefly feeling like a child being scolded. Instead of focusing on his blond husband, he stared down at his tray of food that was barely touched. It wasn't that he had no appetite, on the contrary he was starving. But over the last few weeks Harry had been finding it difficult to keep anything down despite his best efforts. Now he was wary of eating since he suspected that perhaps he was ill.

"This has gone on long enough," Spock stated, "You must have Leonard examine you."

"Spock's right," Jim agreed, "I don't know why you've been putting this off, it's probably just some sort of cold or virus."

"I've been busy Jim, we all have," Harry argued, "Or have you forgotten that fiasco with the Klingons just last week? And then those alien spore things the week before? I've barely had time to sleep properly, let alone get a check up. That's probably why I'm sick now, I haven't been able to really relax."

"Babe, you work in Sick Bay. It's not going to take Bones long to just give you a quick examination and then let you get back to work," Jim frowned obviously worried. The wizard had already lost some weight because of his inability to eat and it was scaring not only Jim, but Spock too. They just wanted their bond mate to be safe and healthy, hence their nagging.

Feeling their anxiety though the bond, Harry sighed and reached over to take their hands squeezing them briefly as he tried to offer reassurance. He gave them a faint smile, "Sorry, I'm just being sensitive and moody for whatever reason. If it'll ease your minds, I'll make an appointment with Leonard as soon as lunch is over."

"Thank you Harry, we appreciate your understanding," Spock nodded his head in gratitude.

"We just want to keep you around for a long time babe. You know us, we worry," Jim kissed the young doctor's forehead.

"I know. I think just this lack of sleep, food and these crazy hours have been screwing with my head," Harry sighed. At least he hoped those were the reasons. He had no other explanation for his sensitive stomach and loss of weight unless it was truly some sort of illness. Best to just bite the bullet and figure out what's wrong rather than waiting and letting it get worse.

When the end of his break drew closer, Harry stood with his tray, "I should head back. I'll talk to Leonard and have him check me over."

Spock nodded in approval while Jim smiled, "You do that. And I will check with Bones just to make sure, no way are you weaseling out of this."

"Yes dear," the wizard teased, bestowing a kiss for each of them before disposing of his leftovers and walking off. Trekking through the halls, he nodded and smiled to various officers who passed him but didn't stop for small talk. If he was late, McCoy would be sure to give him an ear full and considering his stress at the moment, Harry would rather not deal with it.

It took a few minutes before Harry crossed the threshold of Sick Bay, waving to Nurse Chapel who returned the gesture. Making a beeline for McCoy's office, he paused to knock. He was an English gentleman after all and despite his rush, he didn't forget his manners. A gruff voice beckoned his entry and he stepped through.

"I'm back," he greeted.

McCoy glanced up from his paperwork, a tray of half eaten food nearby. He nodded, "Looks like it. Enjoy family time?"

"It was just me and the ball and chain today. The boys decided to camp out in Teddy's room for lunch," Harry replied smiling.

"Those kids are going to be workaholics just like their dads," McCoy snorted fondly.

Harry shrugged, "I suppose it runs in the family. But as charming as this witty conversation is, I need to ask you something Leo."

McCoy straightened in his seat, frowning faintly, "What's wrong kid?"

"Nothing serious, I just need you to examine me. Been feeling a little under the weather lately and I wanted to make sure that it's nothing serious."

"Under the weather how?" McCoy asked even as he stood and began to drag Harry toward one of the examination areas.

"Just a few odd things. I've been losing quite a bit of weight even though most of the time I'm famished for food. But for some peculiar reason, my stomach has become sensitive to what I eat. Usually it only takes one bite and I gag, I don't want to eat it anymore. Hell, even smells of certain foods are putting me off," Harry explained as he stripped off his uniform shirts and sat on the bio bed while McCoy flittered around preparing equipment.

"Is that it?" the older doctor inquired running a scanner over him.

"I've been getting stomach cramps, not as bad as the ones a few months ago after the surgery but still a bit annoying. Thankfully they don't happen as often and they usually last only a few minutes. There is some dizziness and fatigue, but nothing really new considering the hellish weeks we've been having."

"And that's it?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. But no fever, no coughing or chills, no sore throat or anything else."

"Hmmm," McCoy hummed thoughtfully staring at his tricorder thoughtfully before setting it aside, "Readings show that everything's pretty normal although your hormone levels are pretty high, estrogen especially which is odd. Probably going to have to take a few samples in order to get a better idea of what we're dealing with."

"You don't think it's the new organs do you?" Harry questioned, feeling a twinge of fear.

McCoy shook his head, "No, that's not it. We monitored you after the surgery to ensure that the organs would function normally and they did. Also, besides your sensitive stomach and a few cramps, there's no indication that your new organs are the cause of your discomfort. There would have to be blood involved for me to worry, more importantly you vomiting or pissing it out."

"How crude," Harry smirked a little.

"Yeah yeah," McCoy waved him off moving to gather supplies. In the end, Harry remained passive as he gave blood, was swabbed, urinated in a cup and endured various other tests in order to gather samples to be analyzed. It only took fifteen minutes, but his boss seemed satisfied.

"I'll give these a look as soon as I can. I can probably have the results to you within the next day or two."

"Thank you Leonard, I appreciate it. And I'm sure Spock and Jim will be grateful as well," Harry said as he straightened his uniform, "Certainly will placate them for a while."

"Hey you married them, you have to deal with the nagging."

Harry laughed, "Very true I suppose. Well, I need to get back to work since the paperwork doesn't file itself."

"Come back and see me before your shift ends."

"Not bloody likely. It's these moments that remind me why Jim has a slight phobia of Sick Bay and hypos," Harry teased good naturedly as he walked out waving over his shoulder.

* * *

So, another chapter up and running! Sorry about the medical mumbo jumbo fail. I've been doing research, but since this is a pregnant male we're talking about I'm having to tweak things and what not to make it fit. So forgive my lack of knowledge. I have never been pregnant nor do I know anyone close to me who has been (not anymore anyway). But gasp! We're getting closer! I'm sure you're all very excited if one can deduce from the wave of reviews.

I'm happy you're all thrilled about the story and that you're enjoying it so far! I promise I will work hard to make it as good as the first! So thank you very much for the support! And as always; review, review, review!

**~Seth**


	5. Pregnant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

**_5. Pregnant_**

Despite his outward appearance, Harry felt nervous as he sat on the bio bed with both his husbands on either side of him. To be honest he wasn't sure why he was nervous since the wizard as pretty sure that it was nothing deathly serious. But then again McCoy had sounded rather startled when he called to summon them to Sick Bay, stating that he had finished running Harry's tests. While it was comforting that he didn't appear apprehensive, there was still something about his tone that set off the warning bells in the wizard's mind.

Yet it eased his nerves to have Jim and Spock with him. Jim was rubbing his back as he offered reassuring smiles while Spock just allowed calming emotions to trickle down their bond. Sometimes Harry wasn't sure what he would do without his lovers or how he managed to get so far in life without them. Strangely enough, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Snape's shouted from the back of his mind about dumb luck.

"He will haunt me till my dying days," Harry thought resisting the urge to rub his forehead in exasperation.

Minutes ticked by as trio remained in one of the private rooms of Sick Bay, awaiting the results of Harry's testing. But the longer they waited, the more anxious they became although they tried not to let it show.

"Wonder what's taking Bones so long," Jim murmured apprehensively.

"He's probably just checking the results again in order to be thorough. You know how he is, he probably doesn't want to give the wrong diagnosis," Harry replied trying to be positive.

"Indeed, despite the advancements of the medical field there is still the possibility of error. Although this tends to contrive from human error rather than mechanical," Spock stated.

"Not being reassured," Jim sighed.

"Alright, let's not get too restless," Harry offered trying to keep things calm.

"Sorry babe," the blond apologized, tightening his hold on the smaller male's waist.

"It's fine, I know you're just worried. It's a rather stressful situation."

"Indeed," Spock agreed, "Although I'm confident that the matter will be handled smoothly despite whatever the outcome of the results may be."

Humming, Jim kissed the wizard's forehead and nuzzled his hair fondly causing Harry to smile at the display of affection. The feeling of security increased as Spock settled closer silently offering support and comfort.

It was the way McCoy found him as he walked into the room, raising an eyebrow but not commenting. He seemed far more preoccupied with the PADD in his hand as he placed himself on the other side of the room. Giving the trio a hard stare, he grumbled, "Only you three would get into his mess."

"What's going on Bones?" Jim asked, faint panic in his voice. The southern doctor did not sound pleased at all.

"Well as you know I got Harry's test results back and… dammit I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"What do I have?" Harry questioned.

McCoy frowned appearing uncomfortable as he shuffled a little. Nearly at the end of his rope, Jim threw up his hands sighing, "Fuck Bones, just tell us what's wrong!"

"Fine! Congratulations Harry, you're the first pregnant male in the galaxy!"

"…Wait what?" Jim squawked as his husbands stood silently beside him.

"You heard me."

"This is certainly not the time for jokes Leonard," Spock scolded.

"Don't you start with me you pointy eared bastard. I've run the tests and checked the results several times. This is what it's reading."

"Holy shit," Jim murmured while Harry just stared blankly into space, his brain having shut down and ceased to function. He didn't even register when Jim fainted. It was just his damn luck!

* * *

Short chapter is short, but the moment you've been waiting for has arrived! We have confirmation! Harry is pregnant! And for those of you who have been panicking about missing something vital, don't worry. The new organs shall be explained in the next chapter so just calm yourselves. I just set it up that way because I'm evil like that sometimes.

Anyway, thank you very much for all the support and reviews! I'm glad this is becoming a hit with you guys. I shall work my hardest to keep it moving along smoothly! I've been gone back and started rereading Look to the Stars just so I can get in the mind set again. So thank you again, you're all very lovely!

And on that note, you guys know what to do from here! Review, review, review!

**~Seth**


	6. Decision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

**_6. Decision_**

"Are you certain Leonard?" Spock inquired. From the corner of his eye he observed as Jim tried to calm their other husband down although it seemed that he was having very little luck. At the moment Harry was in shock and perhaps a bit hysterical, but the Vulcan couldn't blame him. This was startling news.

"You're damn right I'm sure! Look, I've run all the tests three times each, I know what I saw and what they're telling me," CMO Leonard McCoy grouched although there was a hint of confusion and concern in his voice. It was hard for him to believe too, but the results were there in black and white. It was amazing he had missed this change before. Probably would have helped them avoid their current situation.

"But Bones, how did this happen?" Jim questioned as he held Harry close, stroking the wizard's back to calm him. Part of the blond was elated at the news, but the other part was worried for Harry and his health. He was sure that when Harry calmed he'd be happy too, but for now the younger doctor was in shock.

"I'm thinking probably during that diplomatic mission on Ratar a few months ago," was the answer.

Ah yes, they remembered that mission. It was one of the worse ones they had ever endured by far only because it nearly led to Harry's death. Even thinking about it now left cold chills down Spock and Jim's spines. By orders of Star Fleet, the Enterprise and her crew had been sent to Ratar to begin negotiations with the Ratarians who expressed interest in joining the Federation.

Although a highly advanced species, especially in the subject of medicine, the Ratarians were a peaceful and passive species who had shown open hospitality for the Enterprise crew. It had been a comfortable affair, enough that Harry had convinced his husbands to allow their three sons to attend the gala being held in their honor.

Unfortunately things had not gone as smoothly as they would have hoped. By chance, a starving wild animal had wandered into the grand hall where the celebration was being held, most likely drawn by the smell of food. And nearby, within range of the beast, had been their youngest son Syvek who had stood apart from his brothers and to a starving beast, he was delicious prey.

What happened afterward had been a blur but Spock and Jim could recall the animal charging toward their child with obvious intentions. Syvek had been saved thankfully due to Harry's intervening, yet because of his actions to protect their son the wizard had ended up mauled instead. One of the security guards managed to quickly kill the beast but the damage was done and there had been very little time.

Even now, it was hard to relive the memory of almost losing their bond mate. They could recall how pale Harry had been especially with the large amount of blood staining what was left of his uniform, his stomach torn open and gaping revealing crushed or missing organs. Captain and Commander felt gratitude toward the Ratarians who had acted immediately and whisked Harry away to their hospital, using their superior medical methods to save the wizard's life.

It took time, but they healed and rebuilt damaged organs before closing Harry up leaving not even a trace or scar of what had occurred. Jim had nearly hugged the nearest Ratarian doctor when they had received word of Harry's health but refrained in order to keep himself in check although not long before he had been half hysterical with terror. Really it had been one of the worst days of their lives next to Tarsus IV and losing Vulcan. Neither of them had wanted to endure that pain and fear again.

"So what you are implying is that when the Ratarians helped Harry they added the uterus and ovaries as well?" Spock stated.

McCoy nodded, "It makes sense when you think about it. The Ratarians are hermaphrodites, both male and female. For them, it was only natural to assume the same for us since they know very little about human biology and our separate genders. They only gave Harry these organs because they were working off their own biology."

"But… how can they work? I mean it's one thing to put them in but another for them to actually work too," Jim remarked confused.

"Either the Ratarians are really that great with medicine that they're able to give Harry fully functioning girl parts or it might have something to do with his magic."

"Might be," Harry murmured still in a daze, "It would be just my luck."

"Hey it's not so bad babe," Jim assured kissing his forehead, "We were talking about it anyway right? Maybe since Magic loves you so much, she decided to help."

"But we were talking about surrogates Jim, not actually getting me knocked up."

"Calm yourself k'diwa," Spock soothed touching Harry's hand, "It is your choice whether you wish to go through with the pregnancy or not. Jim and I will not think any differently of you."

Harry frowned deeply, biting his lip. On the one hand he was terrified, they were basically blind when it came to the situation. His body wasn't made to bear children, would it be able to handle the stress or would something happen to him? He could end up dying from this. Yet on the other hand, the part of Harry that had been longing for a biological child of his own was happy.

Granted, he loved his sons and they would always mean the world to him. But it had been such a nice thought to have a child with Spock and Jim, to provide them with a baby that would be theirs. Maybe Magic had merely been trying to help when given the opportunity, she only did things for him when he really needed it.

But there was a lot to consider and living on a star ship was dangerous enough with three kids. Add in an infant and it could be chaos. Their lives were in danger on a daily basis whether from enemies or from internal problems with the ship itself. It wasn't an ideal or safe environment to raise children. Yet when Harry thought about it, they were doing a pretty good job so far. It wasn't perfect by any means and it probably never would, but they tried.

This was really the chance of a life time. Harry had a wish and here it was presented to him, all he had to do was take it. Placing his hands on his stomach, the wizard let his magic focus inward his eyes widening when he felt the life growing within him. He even felt the tiniest brush of foreign magic touch his own, like a brief kiss on the cheek. And in that moment, Harry felt his resolve crumble. No matter what happened, he couldn't destroy this tiny life.

It would be difficult Harry was sure of this and at times it would be hard to deal with, but he felt it would be worth it too. This child would be another Vulcan in the world, another wizard or witch. It would be the hope for a pair of dying races; a bright star shining in the vast sky. Swallowing heavily, Harry glanced at his husbands and friend.

"I… want to try," he mused, "I want to keep this child."

"Are you sure k'diwa?"

"I'm sure."

"We don't want to make you feel like you have to," Jim sighed stroking raven black hair.

"You both want this and so do I… It's a gift we've been praying for and I don't think we should squander it," Harry stated giving a small smile. Spock and Jim stared at Harry before their features softened and they held their lover close basking in their happiness.

McCoy smiled happy for his friends. But his features became serious, "Well considering the situation we're going to have to keep an extra close eye on you Harry."

"I know Leonard and I understand. I'm willing to comply with anything you deem necessary."

"Good. Well then I suppose I should say congratulations."

"Thanks Bones!"

"Thank you Leonard," Spock nodded graciously.

"Lets just hope the kid doesn't turn out to be like Jim," McCoy commented smirking.

"Hey!"

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed.

* * *

Typing really slow right now since I just painted my nails with some new polish I got today. They're orange! XD Sorry I'm updating late my dear readers, I've been out all day. But see how much I love you, I've uploaded the chapter even though I want to collapse and sleep. Lol! Anyway, I told you that you would all get an explanation about what happened. And I would like to give credit where credit is due. The Ratarians belong to **Trekkergurl** (had to credit you dear, it's how I am :3 ) and the situation is loosely based on something similar she wrote about although I can't remember which fic it was. So there you go!

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, remember to review! See you next week!

**~Seth**


	7. The News

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

**_7. The News_**

Spock could recall the last time he had felt this nervous about speaking with his father; it was perhaps the day that he had contacted Sarek to tell him of his plans to wed and bond with his husbands. But now nearly three years later, he was calling Sarek to speak with reveal to him more news. Although whether it would be joyous remained to be said. Spock highly doubted that his father would take the news of Harry being pregnant negatively, but Sarek had been known to surprise him on occasion.

All too soon, the screen was filled with the face of his father and Spock composed himself. He nodded in greeting, "Father."

"Spock, I am most pleased that you have contacted me. You appear well."

"I am well."

"And what of James and Hadrian? The boys?"

"They, too, are well. Teddy has passed his latest exams with excellent marks. Suvaal has been writing a thesis on the history of warp cores and Syvek taken an interest in xenolinguistics. Nyota has offered to tutor him," Spock explained, feeling a faint swell of pride. His sons were quite intelligent and he was satisfied that they were pursuing subjects that held their interest.

Sarek nodded, "This is good to hear."

"I have other news."

"Oh?" Sarek asked raising an eyebrow.

"…Harry is pregnant."

Spock observed his father who stared at him silently for a moment. It was obvious he was attempting to process what he had just been told. But there were no other outward signs to show whether he was happy or displeased over the news.

"How is this possible?" Sarek questioned.

"You recall the incident on Ratar and Harry's surgery correct?"

"Indeed."

Spock sighed, "It seems that when the Ratarians were reconstructing Harry's organs, they were under the misconception that humans contain both male and female reproductive organs. Of course they hold no true fault for they know little of human biology and merely contained the knowledge of their own. Either way, it seems that Harry was given a fully functioning uterus and ovaries which has led to the conception of our child."

Sarek nodded, "I understand. And I can only assume you have decided on a course of action?"

"…We wish to keep the child," Spock stated.

Sarek stared at his son closely, "Even though you realize the dangers that such a situation could pose for both Harry and the infant?"

"We realize what the situation entails," Spock said, his features firm and his eyes heavy with knowledge.

"And yet you still wish to proceed," Sarek stated appearing thoughtful.

"It is a risk we are willing to take. Harry, Jim and I have already talked extensively on the matter. Plus Leonard has agreed to personally monitor the progress of pregnancy as well as perform the delivery."

"Then I must congratulate you," Sarek said, "It is pleasing to know that more children of Vulcan shall be brought into the world."

"Thank you Father."

"Should you need anything, do not hesitate to ask it of me. I wish to ensure that my son-in-law and my newest grandchild remain safe and healthy."

Spock bowed his head in gratitude, "Of course Father."

"How far along is Hadrian?"

"Three months."

If Sarek didn't know any better, he would have thought his son had puffed out his chest a little. He suppose he could understand the feeling of pride. He had once felt the same way when it was discovered that Amanda, after many attempts, was pregnant with Spock. Sarek couldn't recall a time he had ever felt such elation. Of course there was the faint fear, the doubt of being a good father, but mostly he was content in the knowledge that he would have a child to teach and nurture.

And now the son he had waited for those many years ago was having a child of his own, a son or daughter of his own blood and flesh. Sarek was happy for him. And he was positive that Amanda would have been greatly delighted as well. Although his wife was no longer by his side, Sarek was grateful for the survival of their son and through him the connection of a family.

For a few minutes, father and son exchanged information pertaining to their lives until Sarek noted the time. He spoke, "The hour grows late my son."

"Indeed, I should retire so that I may be sufficiently rested for shift tomorrow."

Sarek nodded, "Give James and Hadrian my congratulations and my love. The children as well."

"I will Father," Spock said holding up the ta'al, "Live long and prosper."

Sarek returned the gesture, "Peace and long life my son."

The connection was severed and Spock sighed, feeling more at ease. The weight on his chest had been lifted and he was pleased that his father was receptive to Harry's pregnancy. In fact, he almost appeared happy. Spock's lips twitched in amusement.

"Spock?"

Turning toward the doorway, Spock observed as Jim padded over dressed in a pair of loose sweat pants. Reaching out, he pulled his Th'y'la close hugging him firmly. Fingers carded through his hair as the blond spoke, "Come to bed Spock. Harry's already nearly asleep."

"Very well," he murmured back releasing his love and standing, following him to their bedroom.

True to Jim's word, Harry was curled up in bed his hair messily arranged around his face. His breathing was slow and soft indicating that he was resting. He didn't even stir when Jim slipped in behind him, wrapping firm arms carefully around his smaller husband. It only took Spock a few moments to change before he settled into bed as well.

Exchanging a chaste kiss with Jim, Spock laid down placing one on Harry's forehead. The wizard murmured and shifted, but nothing more. Smiling faintly, Spock cradled both his lovers close and relaxed. On a whim, he placed a hand on Harry's stomach feeling warmth and the faintest stirring of life. A child, their child. Spock couldn't be happier. With that knowledge, the Vulcan fell asleep and dreamed of a life filled with the laughter of a baby and the light of a family.

* * *

So Sarek has now been informed! And he's very pleased to have another grandchild to spoil :3 Hope you enjoyed the update and thank you everyone for the lovely support! You guys are the reason I work hard on these stories. So thank you again!

And also remember, reviews are love! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	8. Growing Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

_**8. Growing Family**_

It had been interesting to tell the boys that they were expecting a sibling, especially the twins. It was certainly a situation that tested their logic but they were both used to it by now. After all, two of their family members were wizards. But it had definitely been one of their more memorable days with Teddy fainting while the twins asked a million questions. In the end though, they were elated to know they would soon have a little brother or sister to dote on.

Currently Harry sat in his quarters reading through various files that McCoy had sent him about pregnancy and what to expect. Although he was only three months, his boss was already making him take it easy although Harry couldn't complain. After all, he had agreed to follow McCoy's orders. But it was just annoying that his work was being lightened and he was forced to have more down time. Harry was like Jim, he got bored very easily if he wasn't doing something productive.

Sighing, Harry set the PADD aside for a moment to rest his eyes. He had been reading for a few hours and he was starting to feel the strain. Shifting to make himself comfort, Harry allowed his thoughts to wander. He pondered over the baby which, according to McCoy's last scan, was growing normally and there were no complications so far. This was good news for the waiting parents since they were constantly worried that something could go wrong.

"I swear if Hermione and Ron were here, they'd be laughing their arses off," Harry thought. And he wouldn't blame them, he felt like laughing at himself a little. If felt like a life time had passed since everything happened; the war, his placement in the future, his transfer onto the Enterprise. It was wonderful, yet sad as well. And now in the face of this new challenge, Harry wished more than anything that his best friends were there to at least keep him sane.

"Although knowing them, Hermione would be reading through every book related to aliens and pregnancy she could get her hands on. And Ron would probably be freaking out with me," Harry pondered smiling fondly at the memory of his best friends. He was sure that once they got over the initial shock, they would have been happy for him. Quickly, Harry's thoughts strayed to the child growing within him. He already knew it would be a quarter Vulcan which pleased Spock but the wizard had to wonder of the child's appearance.

"I kind of hope he or she will look Vulcan. It'll make Spock happy and plus I think it would be cute if they had his ears," he mused tenderly. The sound of the door dinging drew Harry from his thoughts. Standing he walked over and pressed the button allowing the door to slide open revealing his guest.

"Hey Dad," Teddy greeted staring up at his father.

"Hello Teddy, finished with your lessons for the day?" Harry questioned as he playfully ruffled his hair. The young wizard batted at his hand muttering that he wasn't a baby anymore but he gazed thoughtfully at his father.

"Yeah. Thought I'd stop by and check on you before I started on homework. You doing okay?" Teddy inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just bloody bored, Leonard and your fathers are already turning into overprotective mother hens and cutting down my hours until I have the baby," Harry explained, "And since I was forced off of shift early, I decided to do some reading."

"Oh," Teddy mused thoughtfully, "Mind if I keep you company?"

"Of course cub, you know you're always more than welcome."

"Okay, let me just go grab my homework and I'll be right back!" Harry nodded and watched as Teddy left. Closing the door, he walked back to the couch and settled upon it once more, plucking up his PADD. It only took a few minutes before his son returned and he sat next to his dad beaming brightly.

Harry questioned Teddy about his online classes and inquired about his friends he made through the class, especially Joanna. They were still the best of friends even now and Teddy was eager to tell him everything. He even trailed into his magic studies asking questions about subjects that confused him. Harry answered as best as he could as he stroked his son's hair not even realizing his other hand rested on his stomach.

It was a little over an hour later that Suvaal and Syvek joined them, Suvaal holding Teddy's pet Tribble Dusty. Grinning and ruffling his little brother's hair much to the young Vulcan's mortification, Teddy questioned, "Hey, I've been looking for Dusty all morning! Where did you find him?"

"He was under your bed along with several pairs of socks, candy wrappers and a half eaten replicated sandwich," Suvaal answered wrinkling his nose a little bit.

"Your room is quite messy sa-kai," Syvek stated.

Harry sighed, "Honestly Teddy, how many times do I have to tell you to clean your room and make sure it stays that way?"

Teddy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Dad, I've just been busy with all the school work and lessons I've been getting. I promise I'll clean it!"

"You better young man or I swear I'm grounding you until this baby is born!"

As Teddy pouted and moved back to the couch, the twins came up to Harry and tentatively gave the wizard a hug. They were growing more used to physical contact due to Spock helping them strengthen their mental shields. But it was a slow process and they still weren't entirely comfortable, so usually they just allowed them to make the first move.

"So Syvek, Teddy told me you were on the Bridge with your Father and Sa-mekh again."

"Indeed A'nirih, I expressed interest in studying the functions of the science station and Sa-mekh agreed to allow me to remain at his side for his shift as long as I remained behaved."

Harry hummed thoughtfully petting their heads, "Did you learn a lot?"

"Yes."

"What about you Suvaal? What did you do with your time today?"

Suvaal tilted his head, "I was studying the history and capabilities of the warp core engines."

"Well that's good. Have you been thinking about working in Star Fleet?"

"I have considered the option, yes. There is still much to reflect on before I make permanent decisions."

Harry smiled, "Well you and you brothers are all brilliant. Your fathers and I will love you no matter what decisions you make in the future. If you want to be in Star Fleet that's great and if you wish to go to the Vulcan Science Academy then that's wonderful too. As long as you're content, so are we."

"I understand A'nirih."

"A'nirih?"

"Yes Syvek?"

"May we complete our work here with you?" Syvek questioned, "We shall behave."

"I know you will and I think that's a great idea," Harry chuckled, "Why don't you go gather your assignments and return back here." The twins nodded in agreement before they left to retrieve their PADDs.

By the time that Spock and Jim returned from their shift, they were pleased to see their family gathered together. Harry sat comfortably on the couch nearby, a book in hand. At the other end of the couch was Teddy whose nose was buried in a book while Dusty was sleeping on his head. Suvaal and Syvek were calmly settled on the floor finishing up the last of their homework.

"Honey I'm home!" Jim joked as he walked in followed by Spock who merely raised an eyebrow. The three boys perked and moved to greet their two fathers. Harry stood calmly but remained back just observing his family. He saw the warmth and utter love his husbands had for their children and it filled his heart with pleasure.

"You're going to be a lucky and deeply loved child little one," Harry thought calmly placing his hands on his stomach.

"Harry, are you well?" Spock asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," Harry admitted before he smiled lovingly, "By the way… welcome home."

* * *

Another chapter down! I can't tell you how pleased I am that people are enjoying this, it's turning out to be as much of a success as its prequel. Which makes me a very happy Seth! Sad to say though, you won't be getting an update next week my dears because I will be out of town and have decided not to bring my laptop. Chances are I'll regret it later, but I want to spend as much time as I can with my friend. Plus I'll have my sketch book and a few novels I'm dragging along ***strokes Bloodman, Mockingjay and Hannible Rising*** Um yeah, don't mind that XD

But until I return, I hope this chapter and it's cuteness will hold you over! Thank you once more my lovely readers for the support! And remember, reviews are love!

**~Seth**


	9. Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Preg (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

_**9. Friends**_

"Oh Ny, you don't have to," Harry chuckled trying to assure his friend.

Uhura frowned raising an eyebrow, "Nope you can't change my mind Harry! We're throwing you a baby shower and that's final!"

"I'd listen to her Harry, she'll fight tooth and nail," Sulu advised sending Chekov into a fit of giggles. Currently they were gathered around one of the rec rooms enjoying their weekly poker night. Harry had been pleased when his friends took his unexpected pregnancy well. Actually, they had been very happy for the threesome hence Uhura's sudden need to throw a baby shower.

"Fine, but nothing big or glamorous! You know me, I like things simple."

"Yes I know," Uhura reassured focusing on her hand again.

"Wow Harry, you've faced psychotic megalomaniacs but you can't stand up to our sweet Nyota?" Jim teased.

Harry gave him a dry look, "I'm not stupid Jim. That sweet woman you speak so fondly of could rip my balls off with her wicked sharp nails and feed them to me. Besides, I've never seen you stand up to her either _**dear**_."

The men around the room (minus Spock) winced in sympathy at the mental image. Jim pouted but nodded coolly, "Touché!"

"'Ave you told your father Meester Spock?" Chekov questioned curiously trying to change the subject.

"Yes, my father has been made aware of the situation. He was pleased with the prospect of another grandchild," Spock replied as he calmly looked over his cards. Even now it still amused and perhaps amazed the senior crew that they managed to teach Spock how to play poker. Jim liked to think that it was just their way of corrupting the Vulcan and getting him to let loose.

"We should visit him the next time we're able to stop by New Vulcan," Harry stated knowing that it had been a while since the boys saw their grandfather in person.

"Indeed, I believe he will be most delighted," Spock said, "He has even offered to help provide the child with necessities such as clothing and other material possessions."

"Yeah, we're going to have to set up a nursery huh?" Jim remarked.

"Cap'n, I've been thinkin'. I wouldn' mind helping ye with building a nursery considerin' you and Mister Spock are busy with duties. Could build it from scratch and of course I'll run the plans by ye first before I be startin'," Scotty offered cheerfully.

"Ve could help too!" Chekov chirped, "As a pwesent to the baby!"

"That sounds like a lovely idea!" Uhura agreed.

"That actually sounds like a good idea Scotty," Jim grinned.

"Indeed, we have many necessities we must gather before the baby is born," Spock said.

"Which means lots of shopping!" Uhura exclaimed gaining an unholy gleam in her eye that made the men around the room shudder.

"Merlin woman, you're acting like this is your baby," Harry grumbled shaking his head when the occupants of the table began to laugh.

The Communications officer reached over and hugged Harry close kissing his forehead in sisterly affection. She beamed happily, "Well I am going to be an auntie so why not spoil the baby? She's going to be just as loved as the boys are."

"How do you even know it's a girl?" Harry questioned although something inside him couldn't disagree with her. He wasn't too far along but there was a feeling that it was a girl. He hadn't told this to Spock or Jim yet, not wanting to get their hopes up. They still couldn't tell with the ultra sound and it would be a while before they could.

Uhura wagged her finger, "Women's intuition."

"A girl huh? That would be kind of nice," Jim smiled fondly, "Although she's going to have her work cut out for her with all these men in her life."

"We are still uncertain of the gender of the child," Spock interrupted, "But I will not deny that I would be greatly pleased if it is a girl."

"A little princess for you to spoil," Sulu chuckled, "And with the three of you as parents she's bound to grow up gorgeous."

"Oh yeah, this kid is definitely going to turn heads," Jim bragged.

"Which means overprotective parents, brothers and uncles," Uhura chuckled, "I think you're right Jim, if the baby is a girl she's most definitely going to have her work cut out for her being surrounded by so many men."

"Be funny if she was a tomboy," McCoy snickered.

"I think she'll be rather smart considering one of her fathers is a Vulcan," Harry stated.

"Oh yeah! Our kids are definitely going to the best schools we can afford," Jim agreed.

"I could teach her physics!" Chekov chirped happily.

"Aye! And I could teach her engineering!" Scotty agreed lifting his glass of scotch.

"So our child is going to be extremely intelligent, beautiful and wield magic like it's second nature," Harry summed up, "She sounds perfect."

"Indeed, she does."

"We can only hope," Jim agreed.

McCoy patted his best friend's shoulder, "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Hello my lovelies! I have returned from my vacation to Cali! And I come bearing gifts in the form of a new chapter! Woo! I hope none of you shriveled up and died while I was gone, I'm sure it wasn't easy not having a fix for almost two weeks. But this trip was something I had been wanting to do for a few years now and it finally happened! So I had a wonderful time, I went to AX and Disneyland. Saw some lovely fireworks, watched a shit ton of anime and was generally just having an awesome time!

But of course I missed all of you and I thank you for your patience! You guys are the best readers I could ever ask for and your support means the world to me! Also, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, people seem to be really anxious over the baby. It's rather cute X3 I'll have to draw some art soon.

Anyway, enough of my babbling! You guys know what to do! Reviews are love!

**~Seth**


	10. Morning Sickness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

**_10. Morning Sickness_**

Mornings were nice for Harry, he especially enjoyed them on his days off. Usually he would lay in bed dozing lightly either curled up with his husbands or hogging the sheets by himself. But since discovering his unexpected pregnancy, mornings had become the hell of his existence. Every day it was like clockwork with Harry waking up and spending a few moments worshipping the porcelain goddess. And this time was no different.

With a groan the wizard sat up and tried to stable himself, his nausea making him unsteady as he tasted the bile at the back of his throat. Clasping a hand over his mouth in the hopes of keeping it at bay for the moment Harry stood, quietly shuffling toward the bathroom. He tried not to disturb his husbands although he knew it was pointless. They would be up in a matter of minutes once he reached his destination.

Turning on the light, Harry nearly cried when he saw the toilet. Moving faster as the urging became greater, he quickly knelt down and lifted the lid staring into the water. For a moment nothing happened but Harry took no comfort in the calm. And like a rush, he hunched over and opened his mouth with a sickening gag.

Both Jim and Spock jolted awake by the sound of violent retching coming from their bathroom. They were scrambling before their minds could catch up as they rushed toward the open door finding Harry kneeling in front of the toilet heaving the contents of his stomach. His fingers gripped tightly to the edge, nearly turning white from the strain of his hold.

Spock turned and headed toward the living area to retrieve a glass while Jim moved further into the wash room tentatively kneeling next to his lover. And like every morning, Jim rubbed his back and kissed his shoulder trying to soothe Harry as he continued to throw up. Sometimes it was hard for he and Spock to see Harry like this, to hear the choked sobs between the vomit and see the tears roll down his flushed face. It was times like this that made them wonder if they were making the right decision to keep the baby especially considering the toll it would take on Harry's health.

"I'm here babe," he whispered kissing his head and nuzzling his hair, "I'm right here."

Harry whimpered and coughed, gagging a bit more. Spock walked back into the bathroom with a glass and stepped toward the sink, filling it. When done he moved toward Jim and handed him the glass questioning, "Is it over?"

"Not sure," was the reply.

They remained there for another few minutes before Harry finally pulled away. Using assistance from Jim, he managed to stand and rested his hands on the counter top, his face flushed a little as he panted for breath. Without prompt, Spock handed over the glass which the wizard took gratefully. He quickly rinsed out his mouth with the water and spat into the sink before reaching for his tooth brush.

"I blame you both," Harry grumbled before brushing his teeth.

Jim laughed nervously, "Yeah I guess we kinda put you in this situation huh?"

Finishing with the cleanup of his mouth, Harry dried his hands and face before sighing. Turning toward the pair, he shifted a little, "Sorry, I think I'm just being cranky right now."

"You are attempting to cope with symptoms your body is not used to handling Harry, there is no need to apologize," Spock stated.

"I know but still. It's not like any of us knew what happened to me so I shouldn't blame you for this mess. If anything, I have no right to complain since I wanted to keep the baby."

"Look, it doesn't matter," Jim reasoned, "Things are a bit hectic and crazy for us right now but we'll be okay. Because think of it, once everything is over and done with, we're going to have a baby that's all our own. A part of us that we can never replace… it'll be worth it."

Harry hummed as he shuffled closer to the blond and nuzzled at his chest as he pressed himself close. Spock joined his lovers as he wrapped his arms around the both of them. Jim was right of course. Things were difficult now and there was much uncertainty they had to face, but the rewards would be great.

"Alright it's bad enough with the morning sickness, but now I might be having mood swings. Great," Harry joked.

"It's alright babe, we still love you," Jim teased kissing his head.

"Indeed, nothing you do will ever diminish our affection for you k'diwa," Spock assured.

"Good to know."

"Now, how about we clean up and maybe get some breakfast?" Jim questioned as he pulled away.

"Nnn, not sure if I can keep anything down," Harry groaned turning a little green.

"Perhaps at least some soup would be good for you. You must remain conscious of your health Harry," Spock advised, "For your sake as well as the baby's."

"I guess soup would be okay… maybe some Polmeek soup?"

"Yes, I believe we can arrange that."

"Alright well then out you two! I need to piss and I have to shave," Jim ordered smirking as he ushered them out. Harry rolled his eyes while Spock merely raised an eyebrow but they both allowed their husband privacy. And just like that, everything was better and familiar again. They still had a long ways to go before their lives were completely back to normal, but for now they would manage like they always did.

* * *

Poor Harry, he can't get a break can he? Yet another chapter up, hope it makes all of you happy. Because your happiness is my happiness. I don't have much else to say, I'm actually really tired and groggy right now. Trying very hard not to fall asleep at the moment and it's not like I can never take nomal naps. I take what I call death naps, meaning I will sleep for hours. And it just really screws with my sleep schedule.

Well anyway, I'm sure you guys know what to do! Reviews are love!

**~Seth**


	11. Fatigue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

**_11. Fatigue_**

"Are you alright Harry," Chapel questioned as she set the glass of water the wizard had requested on his desk. Said young man was slumped over resting his head on his arms appearing for all intense and purposes asleep.

"Nnn," he groaned sitting up and blinking blearily at her, "Oh hey Christine."

"Should I get Dr. McCoy?" she asked as she frowned with concern.

"No, I'm fine. Just really tired," he sighed rubbing his eyes, "Sorry if I'm worrying you."

"It's fine, it's not your fault," she chuckled patting his head, "I've had a pregnant sister-in-law before, I know what to look out for."

"Then I couldn't ask for a better friend to keep an eye out for me."

"Now you're just trying to flatter me," Chapel chuckled, "But maybe you should clock out early."

"But I still have paperwork to file, forms to fill out, not to mention various order sheets and then there's the scheduling of distributing the newest batch of vaccinations for the crew. There's way too much to get done for me to leave," Harry stated.

Chapel rolled her eyes, "There are plenty of other doctors and nurses to take care of that Harry. You need to get some rest, you're functioning for two now."

The young doctor frowned. He didn't like shoving his duties onto others when he was quite capable of doing it himself. But Chapel also had a point whether he was willing to admit it or not. He needed to take into consideration that his health was his main concern now that he was carrying a child. His situation was complicated enough, there was no need to add to it.

Plus, he was pretty tired and he wasn't getting much done anyway. It was hard just for him to keep his eyes open, let alone stare at a screen long enough to do work. Sighing, he ruffled his hair grumbling, "Fine, I'll end my shift."

She nodded in approval, "Good. If you hadn't, I would have told Dr. McCoy."

"You are an evil woman. You've been spending too much time with Nyota," Harry huffed.

Chapel smiled, "We do it for your own good. Sometimes you're just as bad as the captain when it comes to taking care of yourself."

"I'm not that bad!"

She just gave him a look of disbelief. Mumbling about how everyone was ganging up on him, Harry quickly shut down his systems and stood, groaning as he stretched. Within the span of seconds, the idea of his bed suddenly became rather appealing. But of course he wasn't going to tell Chapel this. He didn't want to see that triumphant gleam in her eyes. She was already smug enough right now.

"I take it you'll handle distributing my duties between everyone?" he asked.

"Of course," Chapel said, "Now shoo! Go rest or I shall sick both Leonard and your husbands on you."

"Yes you truly have been taking notes from Nyota," Harry grumbled, "Alright, I'm going. Clock me out and tell Leonard for me will you?"

"I shall," the blond nurse smiled.

Nodding, he waved and made his way out of Sick Bay. He felt weary down to his bones and he must have looked it. Several of the crew had stopped him and inquired either about his health or if he needed someone to escort him to his rooms. Of course he waved them off and smiled stating he was just tired. Which he was of course, but not exhausted enough to need assistance. He wasn't a cripple or anything.

Making it to the lift, he took it a few levels up before getting off and shuffling to his room. Typing in the code, the door slide open easily and allowed him admittance. Yawning, Harry bypassed the living space for the bedroom, nearly moaning when he focused on the bed. Seeing it before his eyes, he had to wonder why he had been reluctant to rest. The pillows and sheets looked so inviting.

Wasting little time, Harry undressed and slipped into his sleepwear his body relaxing further now that he was settling into comfort. Pulling the covers back, the wizard slid into the bed and relaxed, his eyes immediately slipping shut. The tranquility of the quiet room lulled Harry and within moments he was fast asleep, content and at peace.

* * *

It's a bit short, sorry. But there wasn't really much I could write for this subject since I'm pretty sure after a few paragraphs you get that Harry is tired. No need to beat a dead horse and all that. But poor Harry, he's going through lots of the pregnancy symptoms and more is to come. Really, one has to think that maybe I like tormenting him a bit *thinks for a moment*

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	12. Bump

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

_**12. Bump**_

Harry stared at the mirror. It stared back coolly reflecting his image. Green eyes analyzed and scrutinized his form. Turning to gaze at his side profile, Harry frowned and tilted his head. Finally he lifted his uniform shirt. Ah, as he thought. A bump, his stomach was beginning to swell. Harry wasn't sure whether he should feel excited or fat, but he figured he should go with the excitement. Whining about gaining weight sounded very foolish and hormonal. And he didn't believe he was at that stage quite yet.

Reaching down, he poked at the firm mound and sighed. Once it got bigger people would begin to stare. There would be questions and confusion, which Jim will have to address no doubt. Then there's still the matter of telling the rest of the Admiralty. Pike already knew because Jim respected his mentor, but no one else was aware of their bundle of joy.

Harry was a bit concerned about what the Admiralty's reactions would be to his situation, but he figured they'd cross that bridge once they got there. And if anything, Sarek had already promised to use his own political power to protect his son's family should they need it. Which was reassuring but the trio had hoped it wouldn't come to that. Despite the danger and hectic schedules, they enjoyed their work and their life on the Enterprise. They weren't willing to give it up easily.

"Babe, you alright in there?"

Perking at the sound of Jim's voice from the other side of the door, Harry called out, "I'm fine."

Entering when the door slid open, Jim raised an eyebrow at his husband, "I thought you were going to shower."

"I am," he replied, "I just got distracted."

"By what?"

Harry turned to face him pulling up his shirt once more. Jim blinked staring at the small bump that was extending from the wizard's body. Glancing up, he asked softly, "Is it…?"

"Yeah, it's growing," Harry remarked smiling warmly, "You can touch it you know."

"I know it's just… wow," Jim murmured reaching out and carefully placing his hands on his smaller lover's stomach feeling the warmth and firmness. It was silly to act so skittish, but it seemed so unreal. For a while now Jim never expected to have biological kids and he had accepted that, feeling that Teddy and the twins were enough. But now he was actually going to have a child with the two men he loved more than life itself.

"Never thought I'd see the day where James Kirk became speechless," Harry teased.

"I guess it's just that… this is physical proof of our child. It's not just an idea or vague concept anymore."

Harry nodded in understanding, leaning up and pulling the blond into a tender kiss. Jim responded enthusiastically as he gathered the wizard to his chest, one hand on his hip while the other rested on his stomach. Suddenly it's as if Jim couldn't get enough of his husband, the compulsion to kiss and touch him increasing with each second.

"Jim," Harry mewed as he pulled away, his green eyes seeming darker.

"Fuck Harry, you're so beautiful," the blond captain purred.

"Sweet talker," was the reply.

"Come on babe, forget the shower and lets have some fun before Spock gets home," Jim grinned devilishly.

A playfully smile curled on Harry's lips, "Sounds like a good idea. He'll be surprised when he gets off of shift."

"Oh yeah." Without another word, Jim plucked up Harry carrying him out of the bathroom and toward their bedroom. All the while, laughter trailed after them, full of delight of what was to come.

* * *

Another short chapter, sorry about that. But I hope you like it anyway! Remember to review please!

**~Seth**


	13. A Little Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

**_13. A Little Life_**

"Bones! We're here!"

McCoy turned around from the ultrasound equipment to face his friends who had walked into Sick Bay. Jim was smiling widely, his hands tucked in the slacks of his uniform. Spock and Harry stood a bit behind their husband, the Vulcan keeping a close eye on his smaller lover who had a hand placed on his stomach. Halfway into his fourth month and his stomach was becoming more noticeable as it stretched his uniform shirt with its steady growth.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell from all your yelling," McCoy growled crossing his arms.

Jim smiled, "Aw come on, don't be so grumpy Bones! It's a nice day today."

"Maybe for you, but some of us actually have to work."

"Sorry for taking up your time Leonard," Harry apologized smiling.

McCoy huffed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. These checkups are important for your health so it's not inconvenient in any way."

"Man, how come he's sweet on you but snaps at me and tries to stab me with hypos?" Jim asked, sulking a little.

"Because you're a child and need to be constantly watched unless you do something foolish," the Southern doctor replied briskly walking to the bio bed, "Well lets get started then Harry."

Nodding, the wizard walked over and with help from Spock, was settled onto the firm bed easily. For the next fifteen minutes Harry was subjected to various tests in order to gauge his health and the progress of his pregnancy. Of course Spock and Jim remained nearby although they made sure to not get in McCoy's way. Overall, it was a rather smooth and swift process.

"Alright, everything seems good," McCoy said as he looked over results, "Although you're a bit underweight Harry so you need to start eating a bit more. But overall, you're perfectly healthy."

Harry smiled, "Well I am a doctor Leonard, I know what I need to do to take care of myself."

"Yeah unlike a certain husband of yours," McCoy jested.

"Hey, what is this? Pick on Jim Day?"

"It might be," Harry chuckled.

"Anyway, ready for the ultrasound?" McCoy asked although he was already gathering the machine and his supplies.

"As ready as I'll ever be," was the reply.

"Well then, lay down kid and relax."

Sighing, Harry situated himself and laid back upon the bio bed. He watched as McCoy prepared the ultrasound machine, focused on his task at hand. Turning briefly to his husbands, he grinned faintly. Jim smiled back and touched Harry's cheek, "You alright babe?"

"Yeah, just a little tired and a bit excited."

"Well that's a given, we're about to see our kid."

"Indeed, I am reluctant to admit but I too feel elation at the prospect of gazing upon our child," Spock said.

Harry hummed in agreement before he suddenly yelped, startled. All attention focused back to McCoy who was slathering gel onto Harry's exposed stomach. Said wizard pouted faintly, "Could warn a guy next time Leonard."

His boss merely snorted at them, "Sorry kid, but you'll just have to deal with the cold."

"Nice to know you care."

"Yup, count yourself lucky," McCoy stated, "Now relax."

With their eyes focused on the screen, McCoy carefully slid the probe over Harry's stomach as it searched for the baby. It didn't take long to find it and it certainly was a sight. Spock's eyes widened, Jim felt his jaw drop a little and Harry swallowed heavily. There, clear as day, was their child. A little life curled up protectively next to its placenta.

"Well look at that," McCoy chuckled.

"Holy shit!" Jim exclaimed in awe.

"Indeed."

"Looks pretty healthy from what I can see. See here, you can see its legs and arms, little feet and hands. Of course the head as well… Yeah, you're kid is definitely developing fine."

Harry choked, his chest tight and his eyes wet as he gazed at the image of his child. For a brief moment he wondered if this was how his mother had felt when she saw him for the first time. His heart suddenly longed for her and the rest of his family; this was such a wonderful moment in his life and he wished he could share it with them. He began to weep.

"Hey Harry, it's alright," Jim cooed leaning down to hug his lover, stroking his hair, "Our baby is beautiful."

"Yes, it is… so beautiful," Harry whispered sniffling.

Leaning down, Spock kissed Harry's forehead, "This is a time of joy k'diwa, not sadness."

"I know, I know it is," Harry hiccupped, "I just… I was thinking about Mum and wondered if this is how she felt. Just this… sudden rush of love and devotion and awe. And then I thought, I wanted her to be here. I want them all to be here… your Mum, mine, everyone we've loved and lost."

Jim smiled softly and stroked Harry's cheek, "They are here babe. Remember? They live through you and me and Spock and now through this baby."

"Jim is correct," Spock said, "Just as we carry on the legacy of those we have cherished and lost, this child shall do the same. They are here and they are happy for us Harry."

Sniffling, Harry offered a delicate smile and nodded, touching both of their faces as waves of love and joy hummed through their bond. Because it was a day of elation and it was comforting to think that somewhere, his family was watching over him. And they were sharing in their bliss, celebrating a child who would carry on the greatness of humans, Vulcans and wizards alike.

* * *

A bit emotional this chapter but you can't blame them. They finally get to see their baby. I actually had to do research and look at pictures of babies four months along just to get a better idea. It's actually quite amazing. But yeah, I don't have much else to say about this chapter. Although I do like it because it's very sweet and made me warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review, I always appreciate it!

**~Seth**


	14. Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

**_14. Shopping Trip_**

It wasn't often that Jim thought his ideas were bad, especially since most of them tended to get either himself or his crew out of harm's way. Of course that isn't to say he's perfect, he occasionally develops an idea that later causes him some sort of grief and blows up in his face. And unfortunately, this was one of those times.

It had been Jim's idea of course and right now he felt like traveling to the past to kick himself in the nuts. What made him think this was a good idea? He glanced briefly at Spock who was poker faced as usual and then to Scotty who seemed equally as miserable as he was. A few feet ahead of them were Harry and Uhura who chattered away as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Of course they don't, they're not the ones carrying the bags," the blond thought.

Technically, it was a routine run of shuttling supplies from one planet colony to another. Fairly easy, didn't require much effort or brain power, no risks of death or destruction. And because it was a rather smooth mission, Jim had decided to treat his pregnant husband to a little shopping trip for a day. After all, they had needed to start buying baby supplies anyway to fill the room that Scotty was currently working on.

Sadly Jim had forgotten that normal women were scary when it came to shopping and pregnant women were bordering on psychotic. Of course he had assumed that perhaps since Harry was a man, he wouldn't be as affected. Wishful thinking it turned out to be. No matter what gender, pregnancy hormones had absolute power. And so Jim, Spock and Scotty were enduring their third hour of shopping courtesy of their significant others.

"Cap'n, I don't think this was such a good idea," Scotty groaned, his arms laden with bags.

"Yeah I'm starting to see that," Jim muttered sighing. Although to be honest, he was torn between irritation and joy. When it came to anything that had to do with the baby, the captain was practically giddy with glee. And it was really hard to be upset when he saw Harry smile and glow as they continued to make purchases for their future son or daughter.

"Although this trip has been somewhat strenuous, I believe that it has also proved invaluable. It is best to purchase the items we need for the child now rather than later when it may not be possible," Spock stated, adding his two cents of logic.

"Guess you got a point Spock," Jim agreed, "Plus Harry seems happy and that's what matters in the end."

"Indeed."

"Aye, the lad is right ecstatic."

"We'll have to see how long that lasts," Jim chuckled nervously. Spock nodded faintly, appearing a little white. Once more hormones were the issue and they seemed to take great pleasure in frazzling Harry's emotions. Luckily for Spock and Jim, it wasn't too intense and the episodes never lasted long. Usually by the evenings things would be back to normal and harmony would settle into their lives again. But the pair knew that as the weeks went on, it would get worse and they were prepared.

"Mood swings I take it?" Scotty snickered although he had only witnessed an episode once thankfully.

"Kinda, it's not too bad," Jim explained, "Just an occasional burst of anger or he'll get sad or become extremely hyperactive. Really, this is just the tip of the iceberg at this point. It's going to get worse and much more frequent later on."

"Well Cap'n, you and Mr. Spock have my sympathy," Scotty commented patting the blond on the shoulder.

"What are you ladies gossiping about back there?" Harry shouted back at them, his lips stretched in a teasing grin.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you babe," Jim shouted back.

"Nyota and I don't gossip. We have intellectual conversations. Isn't that right Nyota?"

"Of course," Uhura agreed smiling.

"Why do I not believe you two?" Jim snorted.

Harry stuck out his tongue playfully before he squeaked as Uhura suddenly dragged him in the direction of a shop. The trio of men followed, stepping carefully into the store and inspecting everything curiously. Thankfully it was a shop that catered to human tastes and trends rather than some of the mixed species stores they had been to. Most of the items were recognizable to them.

"This is cute," Uhura commented.

Harry gazed at the crib set up near one of the walls of the store. It was simple in design and was made of sturdy dark wood, but the headboard had elegantly detailed carvings of vines and leaves. It was very beautiful and sweet.

"It is visually pleasing and appears to be well constructed," Spock stated checking over the crib.

"Not a bad price either," Jim remarked checking the tag.

"I could certainly use it in my designs," Scotty commented, "Just a bit of tweaking here and there, it would work."

"There are others too. We should keep looking around," Harry said, wanting to see what other options he had. Taking Spock and Jim's hands, the guided them further into the store smiling. They found several more cribs set up ranging in a variety of styles, shapes and sizes. There were also changing tables and other pieces of furniture that could possibly be of use. Harry fluttered between them all, inspecting each one with great care. Jim was briefly reminded of a hummingbird and he held in the reaction to snort. Since he was pretty sure his husband would punch him for calling him such a girly name.

"I still think that first crib was nice," Uhura stated.

Harry nodded humming thoughtfully, "And this changing table is good too. Not to mention that mobile with the glowing stars was adorable. It played a lovely melody too."

"Then lets get them," Jim offered, "If you really love them that much."

"Really?" Green eyes gazed at Jim who glanced at Spock. Between all three of them, they could afford it so it wasn't as if money was an issue. And they could have the items brought up to the ship immediately.

"Sure."

"Alright," Harry agreed nodding firmly.

Decision made, the group trekked their way back up front to check out. It didn't take long for their purchases to be rung up and the owner assured that the larger items would be transported to the Enterprise by tomorrow at the latest. This was good to hear, it made for one less thing to worry over. And what was also nice was Scotty and Uhura offering to help pay for at least one item. The trio thanked their friends for their charity.

"No need to thank us," Uhura chuckled as they walked out of the store, "Think of it as a gift to our little niece or nephew."

"Aye, they're going to need it too!"

"Be that as it may, we appreciate your generosity," Spock said.

"Yeah, you guys are the best," Jim grinned.

Harry yawned, "I think we've done enough money spending for one day."

"Tired lad?" Scotty asked although he already knew the answer.

"A little," was the reply.

Uhura smiled, "We should get back to the ship then. The mother to be needs his rest."

"I will curse you Nyota," Harry murmured a drowsy threat, glaring at her playfully.

"Oh I'm sure you will."

"Alright children, play nice," Jim chuckled. Pulling out his communicator, he began to hail the ship. Yawning once more, Harry rested against Spock who wrapped a supporting arm around his waist. Nuzzling the Vulcan's chest, he mumbled words of gratitude. He barely paid attention to the Ensign telling them to remain where they were.

"You seem to have exhausted yourself," Spock stated quietly.

"A little, but it was worth it. We need to take care of the baby."

"Indeed," Spock murmured, "Our child will be fortunate."

Harry nodded relaxing, "It's happy."

"Good," he said reaching down to place a hand on Harry's stomach, "Then we are happy as well."

The sparks of magic and emotions that Harry had come to associate with the baby flashed through his mind. He smiled. Yes, they were happy.

* * *

Bleh, the ending doesn't sit well with me to be honest. But I couldn't figure out another way to cut it off and after scrapping a few other versions, just decided that was it. Sorry if it's not that great. I'm really trying to do filler chapters because I don't want the pregnancy to be too rushed. Hence these chapters! Anyway, I hope you all like it. You guys really are the greatest readers, I appreciate all the reviews and support. I shall continue to work hard for you and make sure this is the best story I can possibly make it be :D

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	15. Homework Boredom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

**_15. Homework Boredom_**

Teddy stared blankly at his PADD, his mind unable to process the numbers before him. Sighing, he slumped forward, his head landing with a light smack onto the coffee table. Syvek and Suvaal glanced up from their own homework to focus on their older brother.

"I hate algebra," the young wizard muttered.

"Do you need help Sa-kai?" Suvaal questioned softly.

"What I need is the equations to solve themselves."

"That is impossible," Syvek stated.

"I know," Teddy grumbled shifting to rest on his chin, his arms stretched out before him while his PADD lay forgotten.

"A'nirih will be displeased if you do not finish your homework in a timely manner Theodore," Suvaal commented turning back to his own work. His fingers flew over the screen as his mind processed the information swiftly.

"I can't concentrate!" Teddy exclaimed sitting up, "My mind feels muddled and fuzzy, like it was replaced with cotton."

"Illogical metaphor but your symptom is worth noting. Perhaps you should visit Dr. McCoy, it is possible you could be sick," Syvek advised, a hint of concern in his brown eyes.

"Or perhaps you are tired. You have been staying awake late into the evenings and have been reducing the number of hours you sleep by two," Suvaal remarked.

"Or algebra is just really boring."

The twins raised their eyebrows in union, as if implying that his comment was ridiculous. Teddy felt his eye twitch. His little brothers were cheeky even for Vulcans. It wasn't his fault that they thought math was the greatest thing since sliced bread! Teddy wasn't horrible at the subject, but it wasn't all that enjoyable for him. He did well enough to pass with good grades, but he wouldn't call himself a genius.

"Hey don't give me those looks!"

"What looks?" Syvek asked.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"We do not," Suvaal said.

"Those looks that I've just said something illogical," Teddy clarified, his hair shifting from red to violet.

"You are only illogical 70.52% of the time Sa-kai," Syvek calculated.

Teddy rolled his eyes and laid his head back down in the coffee table, muttering, "Smart ass."

The door to the living space opened admitting Harry. The doctor rubbed at his back, smiling when he saw his sons. He greeted them, "Hi boys."

"Hey dad."

"Hello A'nirih."

"Doing homework?"

The twins nodded while Teddy grumbled. Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Harry asked, "You doing alright there cub?"

"I hate algebra," was the reply.

Chuckling, the wizard moved to sit on the couch absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. He shrugged lazily, "Well I will admit, math isn't the most exciting subject for some people. But it's still a valuable asset none the less."

"Yeah right," Teddy snorted.

"It's true. There are many fields you can go into that necessitate some form of math. Even in Star Fleet, depending on what career you choose you have to take various math courses in order to meet requirements. And you said you were thinking about eventually pursuing a career in Star Fleet," Harry explained.

"Well then I want to be an Auror."

Harry smiled sadly, "If that were the case, I'd support you one hundred percent. But unfortunately cub, there's no magical community for you to defend. At least not that we know of."

Teddy frowned but appeared thoughtful, "So then why do you have me study all these magical books and lessons? What's the point if there's no magical world anymore?"

"Just because there's no Wizarding world doesn't mean that you shouldn't learn magic," his father explained, "Really it's for your own benefit. Learning magic will help you harness your abilities and it keeps you in touch with your roots. One who doesn't learn of his past has no future."

"Hmmm, guess you have a point," Teddy muttered, "But I still hate algebra."

"Well I'm not asking you to be in love with the subject, but you should work hard to at least understand it," Harry said, "If you don't exactly enjoy algebra, that's fine. Nothing wrong with that."

"Really?"

Harry nodded, "We all have had subjects we didn't enjoy. When I was at school I hated potions. Jim's not really much of a history buff and Spock doesn't understand the arts very well. Suvaal isn't too keen on psychology and Syvek doesn't enjoy botany. Not liking or understanding a subject isn't unusual and you shouldn't feel discouraged by it. It just means you'll have to take a little more time to work on it and you're a smart kid Teddy, I know you'll manage as long as you put your mind to it."

Teddy blushed, "Thanks dad."

"I'll always be proud of you boys no matter what," Harry reassured smiling, "You don't have to be perfect. You just have to be yourselves."

"A'nirih is kind," Suvaal murmured. Syvek nodded in agreement.

"It's because I'm your father and I love you three. There's nothing I would do for you."

The twins bowed their heads and turned back to their homework although it was obvious they were embarrassed. There was a faint green tinge to their cheeks. Teddy chuckled glancing at his father, "You love the baby too?"

"Of course. He or she is going to be very lucky to be watched over by wonderful older brothers."

"And good parents too," the younger wizard added. Harry grinned.

"Where are Sa-mekh and Father?" Syvek inquired after a moment of quiet.

"They're in the conference room near the bridge. Admiral Pike established communications and said he wanted to speak with them. They'll probably be done in a little while."

"I understand."

"You think it's a mission?" Teddy asked his interest peaked.

"Could be possible. We'll know soon enough. But for now, you should probably finish your homework cub."

"Awww," Teddy groaned.

"As stated earlier, I am willing to assist you with your assignment should you require it," Suvaal offered once more.

"I too will offer assistance. After all, we are skann and it is only logical to support each other," Syvek commented.

Teddy glanced at his younger brothers before shrugging and offering a quirk of his lips, "Alright, guess it would be silly to not accept. Thanks squirts."

"You are welcome," they spoke in union. Harry merely smiled.

* * *

**Vulcan** to _English_

**Sa-kai** - _Brother_

**A'nirih** - _Father; a man who begets or raises or nutures a child_

**Sa-mekh** - _Father; male parent_

**skann** - _family_

Well, another update! Sorry for being absent the last two weeks, was busy helping roommates pack and move into the house. Then helping them unpack and it's just been rather chaotic. Barely have had any down time to breathe, let alone write. But I suppose it's not all bad news. It's rather appropriate that I update today because it's the 45th anniversary of Star Trek :D I'm such a nerd and Trekker. Not Trekkie because I don't dress up and I'm not majorly hardcore into the fandom. But I do enjoy Star Trek so I'm merely a Trekker.

Anyway! Hope you find this cute. Thought that the boys deserved a chapter of their own, gives you a bit of insight into their lives and interaction with each other. Plus Syvek and Suvaal are little smart asses, they must be Spock and Jim's kids. But yes, things have just been busy and stressful for me lately. Hopefully I'll be able to pump out some more chapters so I can keep updating on schedule, but we'll see. My time is just really limited and also I'm looking for another job with more hours. Bluh! Damn you life!

Okay yeah, enough of that. Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are appreciated and loved! And remember *holds up ta'al* Live long and prosper XD

**~Seth**


	16. Envy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

_**16. Envy**_

"Harry I think you need to take a break kid, you've been working for five hours now," McCoy advised setting aside a thermal regenerator. Currently he was standing next to a bio bed tending to a patient who had fallen from the rafters in engineering. Luckily he had only managed to receive a gash to his forehead instead of snapping his spine.

"Doctor, Harry is fine," Chapel sighed as she went over paperwork with her friend and coworker.

"Yeah Leonard, I've been sitting practically all shift. I'm drinking plenty of fluids and snacking. The worst thing I have to worry about is a cramp in my hand," Harry said, stifling a yawn. He was faintly tired but nothing he couldn't work with.

"You've been taking your copper supplements?"

Harry snorted, "Of course I have, I am a doctor after all. I know what I'm doing Leonard, don't be such a mother hen."

McCoy ruffled his hair, "Sorry, you know me I worry too much. Just want to make sure everything goes smoothly and there aren't any complications. I can see how much you, Jim and Spock want this kid."

Harry smiled gently, "Thanks for looking out for me. But you don't need to smother me or I will hurt you."

McCoy could only shudder at the thought of what the wizard would do to him. Chapel giggled and shook her head fondly, moving to stand, "How about I get you a coffee Doctor?"

"Alright, guess I could use a cup."

"Would you like anything Harry?" she asked.

"A cup of tea thank you."

Nodding, Chapel moved toward the Sick Bay doors to retrieve their drinks. She was barely a few feet when they opened admitting their Captain and Commander along with a small group of delegates. McCoy straightened himself while Harry stood, using the desk to steady himself. With his stomach swelling steadily, his center of balance was being thrown off so he had gained the habit of using nearby objects to steady himself.

"Surprise visit Jim?" McCoy asked raising an eyebrow at the delegates.

"You could say that. Was just showing them around the ship since they were curious," Jim explained, "Gentlemen and ladies, I'd like to introduce my CMO Dr. Leonard McCoy, Nurse Christine Chapel and Dr. Hadrian Grayson-Kirk."

McCoy nodded to the group while Chapel and Harry smiled politely, graciously greeting them. Harry recalled that these were delegates from earth that were being shuttled to Galos to attend a conference. It was the mission Jim had received from Pike a few days ago, not that the blond was thrilled over it. They had been transporting various delegates from point A to point B for several weeks now, it was becoming dull.

"Ah, so this is your other husband Captain," an older man in his forties commented. His face showed a few signs of age, wrinkles around his eyes and mouth and his hair was just beginning to gray. But he had kind eyes despite his somewhat stern visage.

"Yes sir," Jim said holding his hand out to Harry, who walked forward and took it, "He's the other light of my life."

"A pleasure to meet you Dr. Grayson-Kirk, I am Jonathan Meyers."

Harry shook his hand firmly smiling, "A pleasure sir. We're delighted to have you on board the Enterprise."

"And of course it's also good to meet Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel. I've heard great praises of the both of you. You're fortunate to have their skilled hands on your ship Captain."

"Yes I am. I can always count on many of my crew to work hard and get their jobs done," Jim said, glowing with pride.

Meyers nodded, "If you don't mind my asking, perhaps we could arrange to have dinner this evening Captain? I'd like to meet the rest of your family that I've heard much about, your three young boys."

Jim shook his head, "Not at all. If it's alright with Harry and Spock I don't see why not."

"I have no objections sir," Spock said.

"Neither do I. I think the boys would like it," Harry commented.

"Alright then, how about six o'clock in the private conference room near the bridge?"

Meyers thought for a moment before nodding, "That sounds acceptable. Gina, please make a note in my schedule and remind me later."

A young woman, perhaps in her early thirties, stood next to Meyers. She was a rather lovely woman with strawberry blond hair and honey brown eyes. She wore a modest, but snug suit that was cut to fit her curvy figure. She quickly made a note on her PADD as she said, "Noted sir."

"Gina is my assistant as you can see. I had an accident two years ago and because of it, my memory isn't what it used to be. So I hired Gina to help me keep everything in order and on schedule," Meyers explained.

"Well you're very fortunate to come out with your life sir," Harry said.

"Yes, my family is grateful for that. I actually have two boys of my own, also two daughters. Very brilliant children, quite successful. I'm sure you're hoping for the same for your children."

Spock nodded, "Our sons are fairly intelligent and we believe they will succeed no matter what they decide to do."

Jim chuckled, "They're stubborn too. Once they put their minds to something, they just keep going with it."

Meyers quietly laughed, "Yes children tend to be that way. Certainly gave my wife and I a run around for a while when they were growing up. But onto other matters, if it's not too much of a bother, perhaps we can see more of your domain Dr. McCoy?"

"Certainly not, this way please," McCoy said as he began to guide the group around.

"You okay babe?" Jim quietly asked as McCoy played guide for a while. Spock stood at his side, both of them analyzing their pregnant bond mate closely.

Harry smiled faintly, "I'm fine, just been sitting around doing paperwork all shift. Nothing too stressful or straining for me."

"We merely wish to ensure that you are well," Spock explained.

"I know and I'm fine. Leonard and Christine are keeping a close eye on me."

"Bones is a mother hen like that," Jim chuckled, "But I guess we should rejoin the group before the Ambassadors begin to wonder where we slipped off too."

"Yes, not very professional for a Captain," Harry mused.

"Although I'll be honest, I'd rather just sneak off with you and Spock to have some fun," Jim grinned, leering at his husbands.

"Behave Jim," Spock ordered although there was a spark of fire in his eyes. Obviously he wasn't against the idea, but they had work to do so it would have to wait till later.

The blond pouted while their wizard smiled and shook his head fondly. Leaning up to give them quick pecks on the lips, Harry ushered them off before moving back to his desk to work. At least that was the plan, until something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Staring for a moment, Harry tried to discern whether he was reading into the situation too much or not. But after a minute he realized he wasn't and a hot rage pooled in his chest.

The moment Spock and Jim rejoined the group, Meyer's assistant Gina appeared at their side smiling at them. They began to discuss something although Harry couldn't hear what it was and at first it seemed rather innocent. Then the blond bitch touched Jim's arm, the gesture more sensual than friendly or professional. And she kept it there despite Jim's noticeable discomfort and attempt to politely brush her off. But apparently she was persistent and certainly not subtle, at least not around Captain and Commander. She fluttered her lashes at Spock, pursed her lips faintly in an attempt to be sensual and placed herself closer to them than proper conduct dictated.

"That slutty chit!" Harry thought. The temptation to hex boils onto her face was great, but he restrained himself although it was very difficult. Damn hormones, they were making it difficult to maintain control.

Before Harry could think of some nasty spell to cast upon her, Spock and Jim dismissed themselves politely (if somewhat strained) and moved toward Ambassador Meyers and McCoy, joining their discussion. The younger doctor relaxed at this, the tension leeching from his frame. As long as she wasn't anywhere near his bond mates then he wouldn't kill her. But that didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on her for the rest of the voyage.

"If she thinks she can flirt with my husbands and get away with it, she's got another thing coming," he thought. Harry was possessive enough on a normal day. But when you add in his pregnancy and hormones, it's equivalent to playing with fire. And she would get burned if she wasn't careful.

* * *

Another chapter update! And we come across possessive, hormonal Harry. Oh dear, everyone better make way to the bomb shelter. Not much else to say about this other than I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for your support, I appreciate it!

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	17. Marking Territory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

_**17. Marking Territory**_

"Harry, if you glare any harder you're going to set her on fire," Uhura stated quietly.

"So?"

"I don't think Spock and Jim would like it if you were arrested for manslaughter. Plus I also don't think you'd want to give birth to your baby in prison."

Harry grumbled, resisting the urge to cross his arms like a petulant teenager. He was in the middle of a gala for Merlin's sake, he had a professional image to maintain. But it was just so hard, especially with how easily his emotions would fluctuate. Just another one of the endless joys of being pregnant, note the heavy sarcasm.

He had learned quickly that he was going to have some off days during his pregnancy. When it came to the cocktail of hormones rushing through his system, it wasn't surprising. Some days he was completely fine and normal, pleasant company. But there were moments where something for an unexplained reason would set him off.

It didn't even have to be anything serious, but it still got under his skin for whatever reason. Yet, being the English gentleman he was, he usually apologized to whoever was on the end of his wrath. This time was different though. Harry was seeing red and it was taking all his willpower to not cause a scene.

"Who does that floozy think she is?" he thought, his proverbial hackles rose at the woman who dared to flirt with his husbands.

It had been three days since Ambassador Meyers and his delegation had been beamed aboard the Enterprise. Most of the group were actually easy to socialize with, each specializing in a different field of study and were quite knowledgeable in their work. Harry especially like Meyers; he was a stern, but fair man with a good head on his shoulders. And he obviously valued work ethic, friendship and family as he often spoke of his own. Not to mention he had taken a shine to Teddy, Syvek and Suvaal, answering any questions they had about his work, the Academy or Star Fleet in general.

But the one that Harry hated with the burning passion of a thousand suns was his assistant, Gina White. According to Scotty, since the moment the woman had beamed aboard and set her gaze upon Spock and Jim, she had been relentless in her quest to seduce them. And that did not sit well for the pregnant wizard who would happily turn her into a newt if he could get away with it. But considering he had to maintain a low profile, it wasn't happening and he was forced to endure.

But magic bless his husbands for being the saints they were. They dealt with the situation as best as they could, brushing her advances off as gently as they could without arising any sort of drama. But either she was stupid or just spoiled because despite how effectively they tried to block her, she kept coming back. Of course she never heavily flirted with Spock and Jim in front of her boss or any of the other delegates, she was smart enough to manage that at least. Unfortunately, three days of observing this hussy sniffing at his mates was really starting to piss the wizard off.

And that's how Harry found himself in his predicament. Being a mere twenty hours away from Galos, Jim had decided to throw a small gala in honor of Ambassador Meyers. Now the playing field was more open and she had made her move.

Harry had offered to get his husband drinks and had walked off to the beverage table, only pausing once to speak briefly with Uhura and Chekov. He had his back turned for two minutes and when he had prepared to return with the promised drinks, she had been there. Harry hadn't been sure whether he wanted to crush the glasses with his bare hands or drop them. Therefore he had fallen onto his back up plan of setting her on fire with his glare.

"What kind of person does something like that anyway?" he wondered to himself, "She knows that Spock and Jim are married to me, that we have a family. Yet she has the gall to act like a bitch in heat, right in front of the boys too!"

And it was true. Teddy, Suvaal and Syvek were standing with their fathers staring at Gina like they couldn't decide if she was repulsive or just insane. But they at least knew that Jim and Spock didn't appreciate her violation of their personal space. The three boys stood protectively in front of their fathers, something of which Harry was proud of.

"Fucking chit," he hissed, his rage simmering under the surface..

"Doktor, you need to calm down," Chekov advised touching Harry's arm, "It's not good for the baby."

"Pavel's right Harry, take a deep breath and relax," Uhura spoke in a soothing tone, moving closer to her friend.

Closing his eyes, Harry took another deep breath and tried to relax. He placed a hand over his stomach, feeling the soft spark of life and magic. Although Jim had finally informed the Admiralty of Harry's condition, it was still mostly a secret that the young doctor was pregnant. Pike had been the one to make the suggestion of keeping quiet about Harry's situation.

His rationale was protection against any enemies that Jim might have made during his captaincy and from people who would have no qualms in kidnapping the wizard in order to study him. After all, it was quite the breakthrough in science. Therefore, unless he was on the Enterprise, Harry tended to cast a notice-me-not spell on his stomach.

"I'm trying, but that whore isn't making it easy for me," he muttered.

"Look, just go over and take the drinks to Spock and Jim. Then maybe guide them away from her, show her that you've had enough of her attitude. Just try not to blow her up," Uhura recommended. Chekov nodded in agreement.

Sighing, Harry rubbed his forehead. Silently and slyly asserting his dominance over the bitch, he could do that. The wizard could certainly be subtle. Picking up his drinks again, he gave a little wave to his friends before making his way back over to his family. The moment he was within range Jim and Spock smiled warmly, the children perked and Gina tensed, eyes sharply assessing him.

"Sorry I took so long," Harry apologized, "I was just talking with Pavel and Nyota."

"It's fine babe, thanks for the drinks," Jim said taking his and handing the other to Spock.

"Miss White, I am sure you remember our husband Dr. Hadrian Grayson-Kirk?" Spock introduced.

Gina plastered on a fake smile holding out her hand, "Of course, it's always a pleasure to meet you again Doctor."

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am," Harry greeted, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. If his grip happened to be tighter than normal, he showed no indication. But he took vicious satisfaction in watching her flinch and flex her hand gingerly when she pulled it away.

Their eyes locked and conveyed a silent conversation; Harry gave her a look that told her he knew what she was doing and if she didn't stop, she wouldn't like the consequences. Gina merely raised an eyebrow in challenge. She had the same look that Petunia sometimes had once upon a time; as if she was much better than those she gazed upon. Harry resisted the urge to snort.

"So what are you talking about?" he asked pleasantly, reaching down to pat Suvaal's head as the little Vulcan grasped at his shirt.

"We were explaining to Miss White the various projects that are currently in progress around the ship," Spock explained.

"It's all very interesting," Gina stated, her gaze leering at Spock.

"It certainly seems like you're interested and normally such traits are admirable. But you must also know that too much curiosity could be detrimental to your health," Harry advised, his features pleasant but his gaze hard. Gina shifted nervously while Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim coughed, masking a snicker.

"Detrimental how if I may ask?"

Harry shrugged, "Well you could just end up in a situation where you could endure physical or even mental harm. You know things like broken bones, burns, bruising or even a concussion. Life is rather unpredictable after all. That's why rules of conduct are created, to ensure that a person takes the correct steps in order to suffer the least likely chance of harm."

"I see," Gina murmured, her discomfort growing under Harry's intense gaze.

"Yeah one can never be too careful," Jim agreed smiling.

"Indeed."

"Well I should um… get back to Ambassador Meyers. It was lovely talking with you gentlemen and thank you once again Captain for making our stay comfortable."

"Of course," Jim said waving it off. Bowing stiffly, Gina turned and scurried off as if her ass was on fire.

"Wow Dad," Teddy snickered, "You let your inner Slytherin out."

"Maybe a little," Harry smirked.

"It was quite… amusing to observe your subtle threatening of Miss White A'nirih," Syvek commented. Suvaal nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you were definitely having too much fun with that Harry," Jim chuckled.

"Well she needs to learn manners. After all, you both are married to me and I won't let some trollop think she can weasel her way into your graces," Harry snorted.

"I believe it is best if we continue socializing with the various delegates," Spock stated, "We must be professional."

"Yeah alright. Come on kids, lets go play nice with the politicians," Jim said leading the boys away. Spock sighed while Harry chuckled, taking his arm and following. Just another normal day on the Enterprise.

* * *

**Vulcan** to _English_

**A'nirih** - _Father; a man who begets or raises or nutures a child_

Not sure if some of you are disappointed that Harry didn't blow up and cause a scene. I was going to have it that way, but then this scene started unfolding in my mind and I thought it would be more amusing. Harry revealingh is more Slytherin tendencies XD And apparently being a bad influence on his kids. But this was actually tons of fun to write, it made me grin the whole time.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And as always, I want to say thank you for all your lovely reviews and support! I'm very happy this story is being so well received. I shall work my hardest to keep it moving. And remember, please review! I enjoy the feedback!

**~Seth**


	18. Cravings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

_**18. Cravings**_

Harry held in a sigh as he ran a thermal regenerator over the Ensign's arm healing the nasty gash he had gotten in Engineering. Why was it that people were idiots sometimes? This could have easily been avoided if the Ensign had been paying attention. Maybe it was just a side effect of his pregnancy, but Harry was beginning to get more annoyed very easily and the stupidity of others didn't help.

"There, all done," Harry said as he pulled the tool away and set it aside.

"Thanks Doctor," the Ensign flexed his arm, "Guess I was being a bit of an idiot."

"Yeah… but it happens to the best of us," Harry chuckled, "Just make sure to take better care of yourself."

"Yes sir," he agreed and hoped down from the bio bed, "I don't mean to be bold sir but perhaps you should rest soon. I remember my mother would often easily tire when she was pregnant."

Harry nodded, "It's my lunch break soon anyway so I'll take your advice Ensign. Now run along before Commander Scott comes to find you and drag you back."

"Yes sir," the man chuckled, "Have a nice day sir."

Harry watched the Ensign leave before sighing out loud and checked the time. It was actually close his lunch break and he didn't think McCoy would mind if he took a few extra minutes. Hell he was surprised the Southern doctor wasn't hovering over him or breathing down his neck. Of course the last time he did that Harry threatened to castrate him with a rusted spoon and curse him with boils before turning him into a newt.

Although he was close to five months, his friends and husbands treated him like he was fragile and about to pop at any moment. It could be irritating at times but more often than not Harry understood their protectiveness toward him and the baby. Nothing about his situation was normal and they were basically walking blind so it was only logical to take precautions. And really, Harry supposed he should be grateful that they're still allowing him to work short shifts and do paperwork. Otherwise, he'd be back in his quarters bored out of his mind.

Deciding it was best to take a load off for a bit and eat, Harry set his equipment and tools away before walking to Chapel. The kind nurse looked up smiling warmly, "How are you feeling Harry?"

"I'm fine. Leonard still in his office?"

"Yes working as usual."

"I keep telling him that I can still handle my paperwork just fine. That's probably all I'm going to be doing the last few months of the pregnancy when I'm practically tied to the bed," Harry chuckled.

"We're just making sure you're safe and things will go well," Chapel smiled.

Harry nodded, "I know and I appreciate it. But I can still walk and take care of business now. Once I get too fat to see my feet is when they can start coddling me."

She laughed brushing a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. Harry thought she was rather beautiful and very kind, not to mention she was good at her work and could have a sharp tongue on her if you crossed her. The wizard enjoyed her company and was fortunate to call her a friend. But what amused him the most about Chapel was her obvious crush on McCoy and his boss' interest toward her. Neither would admit it of course but it was still a bit sweet.

Focusing on the present, Harry asked, "Well could you do me a favor and just let him know that I'm heading to the mess hall to grab some lunch."

"Alright Harry," Chapel promised.

"Want me to bring you anything back?" he offered.

"Just some water please, still have a mountain of forms to fill and haven't had the time to get it myself."

"Sure, be back later," he waved and walked out easily slipping into the stream of people in the corridors.

It didn't take him too long to get to the Mess, just a few turned corners and a lift down a couple of levels. The hall wasn't crowded but it was busy as officers came and went indulging in their meals as they talked among themselves. Harry waved to people he knew as he received greetings and smiles, some even stopping to ask about him or his health. A few female crew members giggled over his stomach which was just starting to show, cooing as they talked about the baby.

It had been strange at first when Jim announced Harry's condition and it turned more than a few heads. There were some that, while they didn't break professionalism and show open hostility, sometimes looked at Harry a certain way; a belittling and disdainful sort of stare. As if the wizard wasn't human anymore. The young doctor tried not to let it bother him and never told his husbands because again the few people never raised a hand toward him or said anything to him. He just learned to brush it off after a while.

But fortunately a lot of the crew respected their captain and his husbands so after a time they grew used to the idea. Now many were more than willing to offer help or advice or even just an ear to listen if Harry ever needed to talk. The wizard appreciated the support especially since it helped to soothe his deep seeded fears and insecurities from his childhood; being different, a freak.

When he was finally able to make it to the replicators, Harry stood and pondered over what he wanted to eat. For some reason he was finding himself craving a peanut butter and tuna sandwich with soy sauce as well as radishes mixed with yogurt and jello. Shrugging, Harry applied his order and waited patiently humming to himself. When the replicator dinged he reached inside and pulled out the tray containing his meal.

Searching out a spot to sit, Harry smiled when he saw Sulu and Chekov nearby. He walked over greeting them, "Hey you two."

"Hey Harry," Sulu grinned.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not!" Chekov chuckled scooting over to make room for the young doctor. Harry took his seat setting his tray down. The pair noticed his meal choice and blinked, turning a little green when they realized what it was. Harry didn't notice as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite out of it, groaning in pleasure. Sulu held back the urge to gag as he smelled the peanut butter and tuna while Chekov smiled nervously.

"Ah… that is an interesting meal you've got," the Russian murmured.

"Isn't it? Would you like some Pavel?" Harry offered.

"Ah no thank you Doktor! I'm full."

"Ah, okay. More for me!"

Sulu gave his lover a sympathetic pat on the hand knowing that Harry was just being nice and probably didn't realize just how disgusting his meal was. Pregnancy was one of the things Sulu was sure he would never be able to understand no matter how hard he tried or how long he lived. He felt an inkling of sympathy for his Captain and Commander, they were certainly going to have their hands full for the next several months.

* * *

And another chapter bites the dust! Hopefully I'll type more up soon. I actually haven't been able to write anything lately, been busy as hell. But we shall see where the wind takes us! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thank you all for your lovely reviews and support! I appreciate it very much. And remember to keep reviewing! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	19. Mood Swings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

**19. Mood Swings**

"I'm fat."

Jim tensed at those dreaded words, razor in hand as he glanced over his shoulder. His eyes found Harry standing in front of a full length mirror critically assessing his body. And it seemed he wasn't pleased in the least. Swallowing, the blond smiled gently, "You're not fat babe."

"Yes I am! I'm a bloated whale!" Harry exclaimed his eyes never leaving his swollen stomach.

"No you aren't," he reassured setting his razor down and walking over to his husband. Wrapping his arms loosely around the smaller man's waist, he placed his hands on his belly and stroked it gently. Truthfully, Harry wasn't as big as he believed. His stomach was more noticeable than before but he was far from fat. According to McCoy, the wizard wouldn't actually gain heavy weight until his seventh or eighth month.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Harry pouted, sniffling a little.

The warning bells went off in Jim's head and he shook it rapidly, "I'm not Harry, I promise! You're so beautiful right now, you're practically glowing all the time. You've never been more beautiful than you are now."

"Jim," Harry whispered turning around and staring up at him, "You mean it?"

Jim nodded, touching his cheek, "You're gorgeous. Every time I look at you, my breath is taken away. You don't know what you do to me when I look at you now, knowing that our child is growing inside of you. Half the time I don't know whether to get on my knees and worship you or bend you over a table and fuck you."

Harry suddenly smirked, previous unhappiness gone, "Oh?"

"Yup."

"Hmmm, I wonder what would be better. You worshipping me or you fucking me," Harry purred, "Or maybe have you watch while Spock takes me instead."

"That would be a bit cruel, but still rather appealing," Jim chuckled leaning down to lightly kiss his lover, "I wonder what Spock would think of that idea."

The sound of the front door sliding open drew their attention away from their pleasurable conversation. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, thought Jim. Spock walked into view, scanning the living space before focusing his gaze upon the open doorway to the bathroom. Finding his husbands, he walked over questioning, "Are you well Harry?"

"Hm, yeah I'm fine," Harry replied, "Was just feeling a little insecure."

"About what k'diwa?"

"Harry thought he was fat," Jim explained still holding the younger man.

"Illogical, weight gain is an expected and necessary function. The child is growing at a healthy rate. Your increased size is proof of this," Spock stated.

Green eyes narrowed, "So I really am fat."

Spock raised an eyebrow while Jim shook his head, trying to dissuade his Vulcan lover from saying anything. Sadly the gesture went unnoticed, "You have gained weight yes."

"I knew it!" Harry exclaimed, his face red with anger, "I'm nothing but an obese freak! I could be my own planet, I'm huge! I just need a few moons to complete the picture!"

"I do not understand why you feel unnecessary discomfort over your weight. As I stated, it is a normal function and does not reflect negatively upon your person. Once the child is born, you will return to your normal size," Spock tried to reason, a bit wary at Harry's anger. Normally their husband was level headed and never put much emphasis on his looks or weight. He always made sure to look his best and be presentable for work, but nothing beyond that.

Jim groaned and lightly smacked his hand on his face. He supposed it wasn't entirely Spock's fault, he wasn't aware of how pregnant women could flip flop through their emotions at the drop of a dime. But really it seemed much worse with Harry because he had his magic and he wasn't afraid to use it.

Whirling around on Jim, Harry glared hands on his hips, "You have something to add?"

"N-No!" he yelped holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

"Well you know what! You two are sleeping on the couch tonight!" Harry exclaimed before whirling around and storming toward their bedroom. The door slid shut behind him, the quick beep echoing in the air indicating it was locked.

"… That went well," Jim groaned.

"I do not understand Harry's illogical outburst," Spock stated frowning in concern as he stared at the door. He wondered briefly if he should attempt to open it.

"It's fine Spock, Harry's not really upset with you. He's just having mood swings. Which means his hormones are messing with his emotions and making him a bit crazy," Jim explained hugging the Vulcan close. Spock nodded in understanding reaching up to card his fingers through blond hair.

"I see. Perhaps I should apologize."

"Yeah, but give him a bit. Just to let him calm down."

"I do not enjoy these… mood swings," Spock remarked.

Jim kissed his neck, "Believe me, no one really does."

And it was as Jim predicted, half an hour later Harry emerged from their room in tears as he immediately hugged Spock while apologizing. The Vulcan merely kissed him softly and apologized as well, offering comfort while their bond flooded with warmth and affection.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured once more, his face buried in Spock's chest.

"There is nothing to apologize for T'hy'la. We have forgiven you," he assured.

Jim nodded, "Don't worry about it Harry. We know you didn't mean it."

"I hate hormones and I hate taking everything out on you two," Harry sniffled.

"I'm sure you do," Jim chuckled kissing Harry's head as he held both his lovers close, "And it's not exactly fun for us. But we'll get through this. And as long as we make up at the end of the day instead of going to be angry, then I don't mind."

"Agreed."

"I love you," Harry sighed, relaxing between them feeling safe and content.

"And we love you as well," Spock said, Jim nodding in agreement.

Harry smiled, "I'll try to be better. But promise me something?"

"What do you require k'diwa?" Spock questioned.

"If we decide to have another baby, make sure Jim's the one carrying it next time," the young doctor requested smiling mischievously. Spock raised an eyebrow, amusement in his brown eyes while Jim paled.

"Not on your life!" Harry smiled and laughed.

* * *

So, I was a week late in updating. Sorry about that, but I've been busy lately. Last Friday was my birthday so for pretty much that entire weekend I was celebrating with friends. Then I was spending the week raking leaves because well... my family owns about almost four acres of land with lots of trees. And they're shedding their leaves. It's been a tiring week and I'm probably going to be just as equally busy this up coming week. But hopefully I'll have time to work on stories because they're my stress relief.

And on other matters, we've come to the mood swing part of the pregnancy. This actually came out quite differently from what I expected but I'm not unhappy with it. And you'll probably be getting more mood swings in the future because I'm sure they last a while. Poor Spock and Jim, they're in for the long haul!

Anyway, I'm rather tired so I'm going to wrap this up. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and of course I appreciate all the support you guys give me. And remember to review!

**~Seth**


	20. Fainting Spell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), M-Pregy (male pregnancy) threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk; hints of Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura and McCoy/Chapel

* * *

**20. Fainting Spell**

Harry let out a faint groan as he awoke slowly, his head feeling fuzzy and disoriented. He heard sudden movement around him, no doubt having detected the noise he made. Cracking an eye open, he was greeted by his children and his husbands who were huddled around his bed their faces conveying deep concern and relief.

"Harry," Jim gaped.

"Dad!" Teddy exclaimed.

"A'nirih!" the twins called out, the children scurrying to move closer to Harry.

"What happened?" Harry questioned softly, his head feeling hazy.

Reaching out, Spock brushing his fingers over his forehead faintly tracing his scar, "You fainted T'hy'la."

"Fainted?"

Jim nodded, "You were working remember? Chapel said that one minute you were standing carrying a tray of vaccinations then the next thing she knew, there was a crash and you were on the floor passed out."

Harry frowned as he tried to recall the event. He did remember helping with distributing flu vaccinations but nothing else after that. It was fuzzy. But a spark of alarm shot through him when he realized he fell. Sitting up a bit straighter despite the protests of his husbands, he asked, "The baby? Is that baby okay?"

"Calm yourself Harry," Spock advised, sending soothing emotions through their bond, "The baby is well. It was fortunate that you did not land on your stomach."

Harry sighed in relief, the adrenaline trickling away now that he was reassured that his baby was safe. He didn't know what he would do if he lost yet one more person he loved. Just the idea made him flinch slightly and tighten his grip on his covers.

"Dad?" Teddy called, concern painted on his young face. Harry offered a gentle smile which prompted his children to curl further into his embrace. The wizard didn't mind, knowing they probably needed to assure themselves that he was fine. He held them with tender affection, stroking their hair as he kissed their foreheads.

Syvek and Suvaal didn't even seem to care about their emotional display as they clung to Harry, nearly shaking with fear and worry. Lovingly he whispered to them, reassuring that he was fine, promising that all was well and that everything would be okay.

"A'nirih, you're well now?" Syvek whimpered his brown eyes teary. It was the first time Harry had seen either of the twins cry and it touched something deep in him. Gently, Harry brought Syvek closer and kissed his forehead again, brushing his tears away.

He soothingly murmured, "It's okay Syvek, I'm fine now."

"We were… frightened when Father and Sa-mekh brought us to you," Suvaal admitted, his trembling subsiding slowly as Harry continued to pet their hair. Both twins took comfort in the steady heart beat of their A'nirih, the sound calming their fears.

Despite their teachings of maintaining their emotions, it was difficult when faced with such a situation, especially at their age. It was horrifying to see one of their parents lying still on a bed, nearly as pale as the sheets. When it came to the safety and health of their caretakers, control meant little to the twins.

"I'm sorry I frightened you."

"It's not your fault Dad," Teddy assured, his eyes strangely misty, "We're just glad you're okay."

"Indeed, we're most fortunate that you are safe and healthy."

"Although Bones nearly had a heart attack," Jim chuckled softly, "He kept muttering and cursing about irresponsible wizards giving him gray hairs."

Harry snorted, "He's being a silly prat. It's not like I planned for that to happen and I felt perfectly fine all morning. I wasn't even tired."

"Well whatever the case may be, you should be more careful in monitoring yourself," Spock advised.

The older wizard rolled his eyes, "Yes yes I know. I'm very careful already, any more and I might as well just stay in bed till the baby is born."

"Bones may have mentioned something about maternity leave," Jim teased.

"If he tries I will turn him into a slug," Harry warned, "Besides, I'd get bored very easily and no one would be safe. After all I've come from a family of pranksters."

"That would be bordering cruel and unusual punishment babe," Jim snorted shaking his head in amusement.

"You'll live."

"Sounds like you're back to normal Dad," Teddy remarked smiling. The twins nodded in agreement, more at ease.

"Takes more than a little fainting spell to keep me down," he replied ruffling his oldest son's hair.

"Well guess I should let Bones know that you're awake," Jim said, "He's been worried although he keeps denying it."

"Not surprising. Because whether he admits it or not, Leonard is a mother hen and a big softie," Harry chuckled.

"You wish kid," McCoy's gruff voice stated as said doctor walked into the room, "Looks like I came by at a good time."

"Yup, you have great timing Bones. I was just about to come get you."

"Well I am a doctor, I've developed a sixth sense for these situations," McCoy said walking over to stand next to the bio bed. He didn't even blink at the boys curled up with Harry. Checking the wizard's readings, he nodded and made a few notes on his PADD. The Grayson-Kirk family waited patiently for McCoy's diagnosis.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Well, you appear in good health which means you have the devil's luck considering it could have been worse," McCoy remarked, "But just in case, you should probably take the next day or two to rest."

"We will ensure that Harry remains in bed for the remainder of the day," Spock said.

Jim snickered, "That can be taken in so many ways Spock."

"Jim," Spock warned. The twins gazed at their parents in confusion not understanding the topic of the conversation. But Teddy did. His cheeks warmed faintly, but a look of horror and disgust quickly washed the embarrassment away. His nose wrinkled and he shook his head as if trying to dislodge the idea of his parents and sex together.

McCoy huffed giving his best friend the stink eye, "You're such an infant. Before I forget, I've prepared your next batch of copper supplements Harry."

"Good, I was starting to run low."

"Well I have other things to tend to. So remember, rest and try not to faint like a delicate flower again," McCoy advised.

"Can't make any promises!" Harry exclaimed grinning.

Grumbling under his breath about incompetent children pretending to be adults, McCoy turned and headed to the door. But as he listened to his friends and their children laugh, he smiled slightly. Despite how much of a handful the men of the Grayson-Kirk family could be, McCoy wouldn't have them any other way. They were his family and that was more than enough reason for him to continue to be there when they needed him.

* * *

Woo! I live! Was worried there for a while when Hurricane Sandy started making her way toward us, but we endured thankfully. Only four trees fell in our yard but none near the house. Just more things for my roommates and I to clean up. Ugh! But oh well, that's life.

Not much to say on this. So all I will say is that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would also like to thank all of you who read and review. I know I'm not as quick with these updates as I was with the first story, but I just have a lot going on right now. And my muse is a rather fickle bastard. So forgive me but I will continue to write and give you as much love as I can! So thank you again, I greatly apreciate your support and I know I would be nothing without all of you. And of course as always, remember to review!

**~Seth**


End file.
